Karin's Fairy Tale
by Kountry101
Summary: What will happen when Prince Kazune is being Stubborn about finding a bride, Karin has to live with an evil Stepmother and ShiChan turns into a horse? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my new story! I hope that you all in enjoy it! If you want to know what part each character is playing just check on my profile.**

* * *

"Ah! It's such a beautiful morning!" Karin had opened the windows to her tower room, breathing in the fresh air. 

"Well, I better get a head start on breakfast and chores before Vivian wakes up."

Karin headed down the stairs while thinking to herself sadly; _I can't believe it's been ten years today since Father died._

* * *

"Kariiin!!!" 

Karin takes in a deep breath at the calling of her name from her stepsister Ami, who was in her room.

"Yes, Ami-Chan?"

"Where did you put my hair ribbons?"

"They should be in the top left drawer of your dresser." Karin puts down her Wisk, which she was using to stir the pancake batter to see if Ami needs help finding the ribbons.

Karin takes a step up the stair when Ami yelled, "Found them!"

Karin rolls her eyes. That Ami is always losing her place of things. She constantly gets lost in the supermarket. If it weren't for the kind people that she asks directions for, she would be on the other side of the world. Karin laughs to herself at the thought, while finishing the batter.

* * *

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"I'm coming in," Says Karin

Karin walks into her Stepmother's room carrying the tray of breakfast. Karin's mother had died giving birth to her and her father died of pneumonia when she was 7 years old. At age 4 Karin's father got married to Vivian Ivan adding a stepsister to Karin's life. He thought that Karin needed a mother figure. Vivian wasn't anything near a mother to Karin. As soon as her father died Vivian Hanazono inherited everything he owned, including Karin. Vivian turned Karin into their Household maid or other words her slave. Vivian never treated Karin as her daughter, so Karin never treated her as a mother. In public together was a whole different story. They were the perfect little family. Only those close to her in the town knew what she was really going on.

Vivian is a sophisticated, uptight woman. She always has her hair in a tight bun showing just a few gray hairs. She wore long sleeve shirts, long skirts, and high heels.

"Put the tray over there, Karin," Commanded Vivian.

"Yes, Vivian-Sama," Replied Karin.

Karin had learned over the years not to disobey her stepmother. The punishments could be anything from missing a meal to getting a whip lashing on her hands. The punishment that she hates the most is spending many nights in the dark basement, alone

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Karin asked.

"No. That's all for now."

Karin turns to leave the room, but she stops, takes a deep breath, and faces her stepmother. Vivian notices Karin's action. She bookmarks the page to her book that she was reading before she closed it. Then she takes off her reading glasses and turns her attention to the girl standing in front of her with her head bowed. Karin eyes the rod by her side.

"What is it?" Vivian asked with a sharp, crisp tone.

Karin gulps to herself and says, "If it's alright with you, I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off. I would still finish my chores and have dinner on the table tonight."

Karin waits for an answer. The silence causes her to hold her breath. Vivian knows that she only ask of this once a year. Karin has already learned over the years that she can't have holidays off. She hopes that Vivian is in a good mood. There has been years when Vivian would only let Karin have an hour to visit. The only time Karin goes to town was when she went shopping.

"Hm. It's already that day…How many years has it been?"

"It has been ten years."

"Ten years…that long I have had you in my custody and look at how you've grown…a fine, fine woman you are…. you may have your request, just make some tea before you leave."

"Yes and thank you."

Karin bows and turns around to leave the room. As soon as she closes the door Karin breathes a sigh of relief. _I can't believe that she gave me all this time off. She __**never **__gives me this much time off! I wonder why...it's like she had something to do today that she didn't want me to bother her with...Ah Well!_ Karin hurries off to do chores while Ami enter her Mother's room after Karin left.

"Mom! Which ribbon would go better with my outfit?" Ami waits for an answer, but her Mother's back was turn away from her. "Mom?"

"Ami…Be a dear and go invite the Karasuma's to join me for tea. It's time to talk about the agreement."

"…...**The** agreement?"

"Yes. **The** agreement."

* * *

**A/N: Bet ya'll can't wait to find out about the agreement! Please review!** . 

**-Kountry101**


	2. Chapter 2: I take it that you accept

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! A Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**To kk forever ():**** Shhh! Don't spoil the story for everyone. Was it that obvious? Thank you for your sweet review! **

* * *

"Prince! Prince Kazune-Sama!" A servant came running from the palace to Kazune.

_Oh great...He found me. _Kazune thought to himself as he pulls back the arrow on his bow.

"Huff, Huff…" The servant stopped to take a breath before saying, 'Your father wants to talk to you."

"Thanks for the message Jeff," Kazune said sarcastically as he took the shot at the target. "Bullseye." Kazune said smiling. "Is you age getting to you old man? Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you." Jeff said bowing.

All the servants in the palace know that if you're the first one to find the Prince when sending a message gets the day off. Kazune would always try to hide from his father's massagers, because they usually tell me something that he doesn't want to hear.

"Tell me this…How come you always end up finding me more often than the other servants?"

" Probably because I've known you since you were a baby. I have a good idea of where you may be at most of the time."

"True."

Jeff was one of the few servants that still serve since the time of his Mother's death.

The queen died from a deadly disease. None of the best doctors in the whole kingdom could save her. Kazune couldn't remember much. He was just a toddler at the time. Jeff would watch over Kazune when his father was on business. Jeff knew all his likes and dislikes. Jeff probably knew Kazune better than Kazune knew himself.

* * *

Today was the one day the Kazune especially didn't want to be found. He knew exactly what his father wanted to talk about. Kazune took a deep breath before opening the door to where his father was waiting for him.

"Ah! There's my beloved son!" exclaimed the king. "Where were you hiding this time?"

"I was out doing archery when Jeff found me."

"I knew he would find you. I sent him out when I notice the other servants were having a hard time finding you."

"What do you want to talk about father?" Kazune said getting to the point.

"You know that you're turning eighteen this year. We have to start talking about finding a bride for you. You known the law."

_No...Not this dreaded subject again... _Kazune sunk in his seat.

"What are we going to do son? You have seen so many girls and yet you refuse to have any interest in them."

"It's not my fault that the ones that you chose to have over for dinner are all shallow and stupid."

"It's because of that attitude you can't find anyone!"

"Well, _**sorry**_ that I'm being honest with what I think!"

The king sighs in defeat, "Son, just make sure that you find someone soon. If you don't the high council will choose for you. Wouldn't you rather have the choice?"

"I still have plenty of time left!" With that being said Kazune stomped out of the room.

* * *

Karin walks out of the house and goes to the bench in the front yard.

"Here you go, Shi-Chan," Karin handed a piece of food to the stray cat that lives in her yard. "I'm going to the field today to pick flowers for father. Be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Meow."

Karin pats the cat one more time before she left.

* * *

_What am I going to do? It's not like a can avoid it forever, _Kazune thought glumly to himself while riding his horse Blaze.

"Look! That Prince Kazune!"

"You mean Prince Kazune Charming Kujyou?"

"Of course! What other Prince Kazune's do you see?"

"He's so handsome!"

Kazune rolled his eyes at the sequels of the girls. _How does father expect me to find someone when all the girls are love struck idiots? Sigh..._ "Come on, Blaze. Lets go to that field that you like to graze on."

* * *

_Man…It's a good thing that I'm not going shopping today. The market is packed!_ Karin thought to herself while trying to get through the sea of people.

"I can't believe that the prince was here!"

_Huh? The Prince? _Karin looks over to find two girls swooned.

"He's so dreamy!"

"Sigh…yeah."

_The Prince eh? I wonder what he looks like..._ Karin thought as she walk walked pass the market.

* * *

"Hmm…what kind of girl do I even want?" Kazune thought out loud. _If I knew that maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to find her...I know that I want a girl that won't act so stupid around me, that's for sure... a girl that not like the other girls basically._ "Where the hell am I gonna find someone like that?"

"Aw. Heehee. Your so cute!"

_Huh!?_ Kazune was suddenly brought back to reality. He sits himself up to find a girl petting his horse. She wore a dress of that of a servant. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde than his and it was in two pigtails tied up with olive hair strings. She had to be about the same age as him. In her hands were some flowers that she obviously picked herself.

* * *

"Your such a pretty horse! I wonder who you belong to?" The horse nuzzled her hand pleased with the attention that she was giving him.

"Hey!"

Karin turns around to find a boy with a lighter shade of blonde hair than hers. He was staring at her with piercing clear blue eyes. He looked about the same age as her. He wore clothes that to Karin looked of a Nobleman's status. On his vest laid the symbol of his family household. Karin couldn't tell of what household he was from, because she never went to school to learn. Vivian always made her stay home and do chores while Ami went to learn and Vivian attended to other matters.

* * *

"What do you think that you are doing?" Kazune demanded.

"Oh! I was just petting this pretty horse here. Is he yours?"

"Yes…" _How come this pleasant girl isn't screaming her head off at the sight of me? Does she not realize who I am?_

"Um…What's his name?" The girl asked.

"Uh…Blaze."

"Blaze? That's a good name."

"Do you come here often?" Kazune asked because he rarely ever finds anyone out here.

"Not really. I tried to when I can." The girl seemed to have a longing look on her face at saying that.

"…What's a **girl** like you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm just picking flowers. What's a **noble** like you doing out here?" The girl seemed to shoot back at him.

_Heh. Witty little thing is she...Wait...she thinks I'm a noble! She can't tell from my symbol on my vest that I am of royal family? _Kazune had a look of disbelief and shock on his face. He quickly recovered and replied, "I'm just letting the horse out to graze. He likes the grass out here. No idea why, though…. Do you not know of what household I am?"

The girl lost eye contact for a second but then, said, "Does it really matter?"

* * *

The boy stared at Karin like he didn't know what to make of her. Karin was embarrassed about not knowing what the symbols were for each important household family, but she didn't show it.

"…. I guess not," The boy finally replied.

* * *

_Wow...this girl has who clue who I am...did she not have any schooling? _Kazune found himself intrigued by this peasant girl.

The horse nudged the girl and took a chop out of the flowers in her hands.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! You can't eat those. There aren't for you…."

"Hm….He seems to have taking a liking to you, which is rare. He usually doesn't like people." Kazune could remember when he went to pick out a horse. He chose Blaze, because when Nishikori went to go pet it Blaze almost bit his hand off.

_**Flashback….**_

"_**Hey Kazune-Kun! What do you think of this horse?" Nishikori pointed to a white horse with a black blaze marking on his head.**_

_**Kazune went up to it and the horse was calm at letting him pet him.**_

"_**He's a nice horse. I'll give you that."**_

_**Nishikori went up go pet it, but the horse whip it's head around and bit it's month down.**_

"_**Yikes! ….On second thought how about that brown horse over there?"**_

"_**Hahaha! No that all right. I'll take this one."**_

"_**B-But Kazune-Kun! It tried to bite me!"**_

"_**Exactly." **_

_**End of flashback….**_

"So it seems he has…" The girl said while looking sad at her half-eaten flowers.

The Kazune looked at the girl and said, "Let me make it up to you."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to give you a ride. I'll take you into town and buy you some real nice flowers."

"…. A-Are you serious"

"Yes and I take it that you accept."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of chapter 2. I hope that you all liked it! Please review!** **Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**-Kountry101**


	3. Chapter 3: Pink Roses

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Another Big Thank you to all my Reviewers!**

* * *

_Wow! I can't believe that I'm riding a noble's horse! _Karin thought as she stares at the horse's galloping hooves. 

The boy watched as Karin acted like a little kid. _Wait a minute...I don't even know this boy's name..._

"Hey…Can I ask you something?"

The boy over at her and said, "Sure."

"What your name?"

Karin was sure that the boy's whole body stiffen when she ask him that.

"Uh…Kazune."

"And your last name?"

"…. Does it matter?"

"…I guess not." _Why won't he tell me his full name? There has to be a way to find out._ Karin was now full of determination to find out. She was searching through her mind a way to find out when Kazune asked, "What's your name, girl?" A smile crept up Karin's face.

"I'm not telling till you tell me your full name."

The boy fell silent for a while till he finally said, "…. I guess I'll be calling you Girl until you tell me your name."

Karin looked at him wide eyed. _He still refuses to tell me his name! __**What's the big deal!? **_Karin crosses her arms and huffs at him, "Fine! Hmp!"

Karin could hear Kazune chuckle behind her. "Alright," he said.

* * *

_Phew… that was a close one… She may not know who I am by my looks, but she could figure it out by my last name. Who in the kingdom has the last name Kujyou? Oh yeah...King Kujyou and his son, which would be me._ Kazune lead them into the town with relief and a bit of laughter at how the girl took to his refusal of telling her his name._ She sure is a stubborn girl... not that I can't speak for myself. _

As they got father into town the girl shot him a look saying, "Where are you taking me?" Kazune smile at her a "You'll see." When he reached his destination, the girl's green eyes got as big as boulders. "T-This is the shop that get the flowers that come straight from the King's garden itself! The most expensive flower shop in the kingdom!"

Kazune grabbed the girl's hand and practically dragged her half way to the shop. "So what if it's that shop? Don't act like such a spaz." The girl glared at him and took her hand away from him. She walked into the shop and ran into the middle of the store. She was going in circles cause she was trying to take a look at everything at once. If Kazune didn't know any better he would think that she was twirling her dress.

* * *

_Wow! There are flowers everywhere! All sorts of different kinds and colors!_ Karin stops twirling in circles when she notices Kazune watching her in amusement. She could feel her face heat up. 

"Have you found any that you like yet?"

"I still can't believe that I'm here."

"Well you are. So get over it. Geez…Girls can be so slow."

Karin felt like yelling at him but instead decided to look for one of the most expensive bouquet they had there. Her eyes laid on some beautiful pink roses. She looks at the price and smirks. _Lets see how he takes to this._

* * *

"You want those?" 

"Ah!"

Kazune saw that the girl seemed to jump in surprise. Apparently she didn't notice him when he slipped in behind her.

"Yes." She seemed to have a devious smile on her. Kazune just smiled back and told they lady that he would take those. When he said that he saw that the girl was once again shocked at his response.

"You don't care about how much these cost!?" She almost yelled at him. Shaking the flowers in his face.

"Nope. Why should I?" _My Dad owns this shop._

"Because it's a lot of money to spend on flowers for a girl that you don't even know!" This time she yelled. Kazune just shrugged, which made her go red with frustration. "Agrhhhh!" She stomped out of the shop.

Kazune walks up to the lady at the counter. Her name was Mary. They knew each other well. She was one of those few like Jeff that have known him since his mother's time.

"Who is that girl!?" Mary asked with shock in her voice.

"I don't know. She's just some girl."

"Some girl! Well that girl somehow made you smile a genuine smile! I saw how you look at her. She's probably the first girl that I have ever seen you find interest in! And she's a peasant girl! Wait till your father finds out!"

Kazune look at Mary with dread, "Whatever you do don't you **dare** tell my father about what you saw today."

"Why not!? He would be so pleased!"

"Don't. Tell. Him. PLEASE!"

Mary sighed, "I just don't get you. Fine. I won't tell him… does this girl know who you are?"

"Uh… no. She thinks that I'm just some noble."

"Wow… How long ya gonna hide it from her?"

"….."

"Whatever. Just go already. Don't leave her outside all day. She's really cute. She might get kidnapped."

"Thanks Mary. I own you one."

"Yeah, yeah…just go."

Kazune left while Mary thought to herself _Our little prince found someone!_…… _Oh Dear god... help him not to screw this up!_

* * *

When Kazune reached outside the girl was waiting for him. 

"Have fun paying? You sure took your time."

Kazune just laughed, "The lady working there is a friend of the family. We were just talking about things." _I can't tell her that I don't have to pay._

"If you say so…"

Kazune watched at how the girl fiddled with the pedals of the flowers and drinked in it's scent. She was so much more fun and interesting than the other girls. He felt like he wanted to get to know this girl more. And the way that she acts makes her so adorable that he wasn't watching what he was thinking out loud, "How did you become so different from the other girls?"

"What?" The girl looked up at him like she didn't know whether to be insulted or not. "What so you mean? How am I different from the other girls? Are you saying that I'm weird or something!?"

Kazune was caught off guard, "Uh…no. That's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?" The girl glared hard at him. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding the flowers to her side. Kazune had a big anime sweat drop going on.

"Um… What I'm trying to say is that… um how should I put this?"

"Yes. How are you going to put it?" She said while tapping her foot.

"Um… well, what I mean is that you're not a fake."

"Fake…?" The girl look up at him and blinked her green innocent eyes.

"Yeah…you act like yourself unlike most of the girls I've been around with. That what I meant when I said that you are different from the other girls…"

"Oh…"The girl sheepishly moved her glaze to the ground.

Kazune breath in a sigh of relief at the change of the atmosphere around them, "Can I offer you a ride back?"

The girl look up at him with a smile and said, "Sure. Plus I know nothing of this town. I would get lost."

* * *

"Here you go," Kazune lift the girl up off the horse by grabbing her on her waist and gently set her on the ground. 

"Thank you so much, Kazune-Kun for today…"

"You're Welcome. It wasn't anything big."

"Well…for a noble like you it may not be a big deal, but to a peasant girl like me it's a lot."

Kazune had to look down for a moment to keep him from smirking at being mentioned as a noble. But what she just said really got to him. All the girls that he had been with had never said his name or thanked him the way this girl did. Whenever they said Kazune-Kun they were usually trying to snuggle up against him unlike this girl. Kazune shook his head and said, "Whatever. It was just to make up for the flowers that Blaze ate."

"Yeah… But I could have just picked some more…."

An Awkward silence passed between them.

"Um…I really must be going. Thanks again for everything." The girl turned and walked away. Kazune just watched her as she strolled into the town. When she was out of sight he jumped onto Blaze.

"Hey boy. Whatcha ya think of that girl?" _What would father say if he found out? Heh. He would want to know everything about this girl_……. Kazune's body froze. _Crud! I have no way of finding her... That's just great... _Kazune felt like slamming his head against a wall.

* * *

Karin was approaching the church cemetery when the priest went up to greet her, "Ah… it's good to see you again child. I was expecting you today." 

"Yes and it's good to see you too, Pastor John."

"How have you been lately? Everything okay with your stepmother?"

"Same as always, I guess. How have you been, Pastor?"

"I'm doing well, but I best leave you alone for now. Make sure to come and say bye to me before you leave."

"Don't I always?" Karin smiled.

The old man chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Karin knelt beside her father's grave and laid down the flowers, "Hey Dad. How ya been? Besides being dead I mean. Ya wanna hear about my day today?" 

Karin went on to and tells him about how she met Kazune and what they did, "And…Yeah. That's how I got these flowers."

Karin looks to the horizon to see that the sun is about to set, "Hey Dad…I have to leave now before Stepmom gets mad at me. I love you."

Karin puts her hand on the gravestone, stands, and turns to leave. The Pastor meets her half way there, "So long, child. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. Have a good evening Pastor John."

"You too, child.

* * *

Karin walks up to the bench where Shi-Chan was sleeping. She picks her up and says, "Hey Shi-Chan! I can't wait to tell you everything that happened today. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Meow…" Karin puts her down and walks to the house.

* * *

Karin closes the door behind her and walks into the kitchen to start dinner, "I see that you have return, Karin." 

Karin turns to face her stepmother, "Yes. I am about to set dinner. It should be ready in 20 minutes."

Vivian looks at Karin and said, "In a week we will be having some guests over for lunch. I want you to look your best on that day. Make sure that the house looks perfect like always and be on your best behavior."

Whenever Vivian says be on your best be behavior that means be seen and not heard.

"Don't you **dare** do anything to embarrass me. There will be consequences if you do. You understand?"

"Yes, Vivian-Sama."

Vivian left the room to Karin's thoughts, _who could it be that Vivian wants __**me**__ to look nice for?_ _She usually doesn't even want me here half the time. It must be someone important coming over...I wonder who?_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! That even includes those without an account! **

**-Kountry101**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meetings

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Replies to those without an account **

**X:**** I'm working as fast as I can! **

**KamiHunter:**** I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope that you like this one!**

**kk forever:**** Thanks for noticing that I am trying to keep the character's personalities with the story. That's probably the greatest challenge for me on writing this story. If you wait a while longer in the story you might see Kazune actually hit his head on the wall! Lol! **

**Kirsty****: I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**animegirl12:**** Thanks! I hope that you continue to like the story!**

* * *

Kazune has visited the pasture everyday for a week now, and still hasn't found any trace of the girl. For some reason that was unknown to him, it agitated him.

"Big Brother!"

Kazune turn to find his little sister trotting after him.

"Hey Kazusa."

"Hi, Big Brother!" She was wearing her usual bunny ears with a flower in her long blond hair. She stops and looks at the ground.

"What wrong?"

"Are you okay big brother? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, Kazusa. I'm fine, alright?" Kazune pats his worried, little sister on the head and sends her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so…" Kazusa gives her brother a quick hug and runs down the hall.

* * *

"Karin, are you ready?"

"Yes." _Who is coming over that Vivian wants me empress so much that I get to wear this?_ Vivian had Karin wear a white dress that was knee short. It was strapless with a pink satin bow around the waist of it. And Karin had her hair pulled up in the front with her olive hair strings.

As for Ami, Vivian sent her into town. Vivian gave her some money and told her to spend the whole afternoon out. Karin just hopes that she is able to find her way home safe.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"That must be them." Vivian walks over to the door to open it….

* * *

"Kazune-Kun!"

Kazune sighs at the sound of Nishikiori voice and his footsteps behind him. _Great...just what I need right now._

"Hey Chap! Where are you heading off to?"

"Nowhere."

"Aww. Don't be like that, Kazune-Kun. You've been sulking this whole week. What's with you?"

"S-Sulking!? I have not been sulking!"

"Yes, you have. I just don't know why."

"Whatever! Leave me alone Nishikiori!" Kazune quickens his pace as he leaves behind a confused Micchi.

* * *

"Welcome. Come in," Vivian said to the guests, "Karin, these are the Karasuma's."

Karin bows and says, "Pleased to meet you." _Wow...the Karasuma's! So these are the people that Vivian does business with._

"This is the girl?" Mrs. Karasuma asked Vivian.

Karin looks up to find Vivian nod in response to Mrs. Karasuma. Mrs. Karasuma than moves toward Karin and lifts her face in either to get a better look.

"She's cute. I'll give you that."

_Huh? What's that suppose to mean?_ Karin looks over at Vivian with a questioning look, but Vivian doesn't face her and instead suggests, "Well now. Lets eat. Shall we?"

Vivian leads them to the dinning room where lunch was spread out buffet style. Karin takes the opportunity to get a better look at the guests. The son of the Karasuma's had black hair and wore glasses. The daughter had blond hair and didn't wear glasses. They both looked the same age. The girl sat down next to Karin and says, "My name is Kirika. It's so nice to meet you Karin-Chan." Karin nodded and smiled in response. Kirika is such a nice and pretty girl! Vivian sat at the end side of the rectangular table. Karin and Kirika were on her left and the other Karasuma's were on her right. Mrs. Karasuma was next to Vivian, then Glasses boy sat next to his mother, and Mr. Karasuma sat next to glasses boy. _I wonder why everyone is watching me..._Karin thought to herself.

* * *

"Oh boy…I think that I'm lost again." Ami said while passing through a large crowd. _Where am I?_ "…Oof!" Ami had just bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ami looks up to find a redhead boy with two different colored eyes looking down on her.

"Uh…." Ami couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, I'm fine." Ami return back to reality. _Wow...this boy's family is one of the highest noble status in the kingdom!_

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you. I should have been more careful." The boy apologized.

"Oh no! I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going…. you see I got distracted by my surroundings, because I was trying to find someplace familiar…."

"Are you lost?"

"…Yes." Ami looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"I see…then you wouldn't mind if I escorted you to your destination?"

"Of course not! If it's not too much trouble…"

" It's not. Trust me. I have nothing better to do. And how can I leave such a pretty girl out to fend for herself?"

"T-Thank you so much!" Ami replied blushing.

The noble offers his arm and Ami accepts it.

"My name is Michiru. And you are?"

"Ami…Aren't you of the Nishikiori household?"

"That's correct."

"Hm…I thought so."

_Well, this is pleasant. A girl who isn't asking me a million question about myself._ Micchi thought happily to himself.

* * *

Kazune held back his arrow as he aims for his shot. It flew and it hit the target stand, but not the middle of the target like he wanted.

"Kazune-Sama."

"Hey Jeff. Does my Father want to see me?"

"No. I just thought that I would see what you were up to."

Kazune shakes his head and sighs, "You're worried about me, right?"

"Yes."

Silence passed between them.

Jeff smiles with a knowing look and says, "Let me guess…you met a girl."

"Wha! How did you know?" Kazune said shocked.

Jeff just keeps smiling and says, "So…What happened?"

* * *

"Goodbye, Karin-Chan!"

"Goodbye, Kirika-Chan!" Karin closes the door behind her. Karin found the lunch quite strange…they all seemed to watch her every move. If it weren't for Kirika talking with her happily, Karin would have gone crazy with all the staring. Karin was happy to find out that Kirika was Glasses Boy's twin. It made more sense to Karin about the sameness of age. Also Mrs. Karasuma kept on asking her questions about what she does around the house. Before they left, Karin noticed Mrs. Karasuma whisper something to Vivian before they left and now was curious about what she said.

"Well done, Karin."

Karin gives Vivian a blank expression. She still didn't understand what everything was about.

"The Karasuma's found favor in you. Good job with chatting it up with their daughter."

"…. What do you mean?"

"They are willing to take your hand in marriage with their son. You'll make the perfect housewife for him."

"What…..?" Karin whispered in disbelief.

"Now I finally get to discuss the terms for your marriage." Vivian had the look of greed in her eyes. "This marriage will be a great profit to this family."

"P-Profit? …You're selling me for your own profit…"

"Don't' give me that! You should be grateful that I found you a suitable family to marry in."

"Y-You can't do that! You decide my future for me! Your not my Mother!"

**SLAP!**

Karin winces at the pain in her right cheek.

"I **own** you. Your part of **my** property. I can do **whatever** **I** **want** with you."

Karin stares in terror at the cold, evil, greedy eyes in front of her. Karin uses all her might to turn away and run up to her room. She slams her bedroom door and falls slowly to the ground. Karin could feel herself shaking. Everything that happened was slowly sinking in. Tears start to fall from her face slowly and steadily.

* * *

"Here you go. Are you sure that you find your way back?"

"Yes, I know the way from here. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime." Micchi bows and parts from the girl. He was recalling the conversations that they had on the way there. _What a nice girl...A little loud, but nice._

* * *

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again…_ Ami stops at the front of her house. She sighs. She knows that the home that she was entering would not be a pleasant one.

* * *

Kazune spilled the whole story to Jeff about the meeting with the girl to when she left.

"Hm…and she stills thinks that you're a noble…what does this mysterious girl of yours look like?"

"Well, she has a darker shade of blonde hair than I do and she has these big, gorgeous green eyes."

"Okay…and you don't think that you will see her again, because she one girl out of the whole kingdom?"

"Yep…that's pretty much it."

"Alright then." Jeff stands up and starts to walk away.

"H-Hey!" Kazune shouts while trying to stand up.

"Yes?"

"Uh…." Kazune stops to think about what he was going to say. "Tell me this…was it Mary who gave you the heads up?

"Yes."

Kazune smirks, "I knew it…say how are things between you and Mary?"

"W-What do you mean, Kazune-sama?"

"You know what I mean, Old Man."

Jeff smiles as his answer and continues to walk to the palace.

* * *

"Ah! My faithful servant, Jeff! What can I do for you?" asked the King.

"I think that I know the solution to your problem."

"…. I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of chapter 4! Please review! **

-**Kountry101**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Chibiozu:**** It's not my editor's fault. It's mine. I am lazy when it comes to fixing the tenses.**

**kk forever:**** Thanks for your review! You always seemed to send me the best reviews! **

**chocobanano:**** Thanks for your sweet review! **

**KamiHunter:**** Thanks! I'll try my best!**

**love goddess abby:**** Don't worry! I'll keep writing!**

* * *

"You know that he won't be happy about the ball. He hates going to those." The king said while rubbing his chin.

"At first he will, but if the girl does show up than he won't be such a sourpuss."

"What if the girl doesn't come?"

"…. We can only hope that she does." Jeff replied.

"Fine…send out the invitations. One to the Noble's and the other ones to the Kingdom's women."

_I hope that this works_, Both the King and Jeff thought.

* * *

It's morning and Karin was starting breakfast. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. Late last night Ami came to visit her when she had cried till she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. Karin was sitting in the dark when Ami opened the door and said, "I'm so sorry, Karin…" With that she left.

Now Karin was frying eggs. Her movements were that of a robot. Karin's face held no emotion. The only reason that she got up at all was because her brain was on autopilot. It's use to getting up in the morning and starting breakfast. It was doing it's normal routine. If she didn't Vivian would just punish her. Not that it could be anything worse than what she has already done. Karin knew that Vivian couldn't force her to say, "I do" at the alter, but somehow Vivian always gets her way. That's what scares Karin.

**Knock! Knock!**

Karin sets the eggs on the tray and goes to answer the door. She opens it to find a one of the King's royal massagers. He hands her a letter and says, "This is for the head of this house." He bows and walks away.

"Hm…I wonder what it says." Karin goes to the kitchen, grabs Vivian's plate, and heads to her room.

* * *

Karin walks into the room, sets the tray of food on the table, and leave without saying a word or making any eye contact.

* * *

Ami was on her way to her mother's room to say good morning when she stopped. One look at Karin's face filled her with sadness. Karin looked at Ami for a moment then brushed pass her.

* * *

"Good Morning, Mom." Ami faced her mother to find her holding up a letter.

"Ami, we are going shopping this week to find you a ball gown." Vivian stated.

"Wha?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Sorry that it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer, okay?**

**-Kountry101**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Godmother

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! I hope that this chapter was long enough for all of ya'll.**

**kk forever (): Thanks! Look at Himeka's wand. Lol.**

* * *

It's been a week since Karin has known about her engagement and right now she was scrubbing the floor. She wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "Phew…done. Now it's time to do the laundry." 

She goes into Vivian's room to gather the laundry when she notices the letter on the nightstand. Curiosity got a hold on her, and Karin picks up the letter to read it. It was more of a notice than a letter. When Karin finished it, she went back to reread a line, _Every available woman is to attend...every woman..._

"Ah!" Karin puts the letter back, grabs the laundry, and leaves the room at the sound of the house door slamming.

* * *

"The Royal Ball…I bet that it will be beautiful." Karin said while picking weeds out of the garden. She stops when she saw a single **pink** flower. It reminded her of a certain blonde haired boy with a bad attitude towards the female gender. _All the Nobles are invited to the Royal balls... I bet that Kazune-Kun will be there._ For some reason Karin felt an urge to see him again. Being around him made her forget all the bad things. 

Karin looks over at Shi-Chan. She was about to pounce a grasshopper when she saw Karin looking at her. She goes up to her and starts to rub against her._ Master is sad about something_...Shi-Chan thought to herself.

Karin picks Shi-Chan up and starts to squeeze the living life out of her. _Master! I...can't...breath!_ After hugging for what seemed like hours to the cat, Karin puts her down. "Aw…Thanks Shi-Chan." Karin could tell that the cat was worried about her. _Your...huff...Welcome...huff...Master..._

* * *

"We're going out for the night, Karin. We won't be back till late." Vivian told Karin. 

"May I come to the ball?" Karin was standing in the kitchen doorway where a little side table was beside her. She was wearing the dress that she wore when the Karasuma's were over. Karin knew that it wasn't nearly fancy enough for a ball, but it was the best that she could do. Everything else that she owned was rags.

Vivian walks up to her, stops in front of her, and secretly grabs an inkbottle off of the table. She didn't even bother asking how Karin found out, but instead asked, "What makes you think that I should let you go to the ball?"

Karin replies, "Every woman in the kingdom is to attend."

"Every **available **woman is to attend."

"It's not like I'm married, Vivian."

Vivian pulls the bottle out from behind her and pours it all on the front of Karin's dress. "Ah!"

"You **will** be getting married! You are **not** to attend to the ball! And that's **final**!"

Karin clovers her face with her hands to hide the tears as she runs out of the house and into the yard.

"Mother! How could you!?"

Vivian turns to face her daughter, "What did you say?" She had the look of _don't make smack you_. Ami walks out of the house, and heads into the carriage. Once they were both inside Vivian commented, "Karin must not go to the ball. It would be bad if she found someone. But it's not like anyone would notice a girl like her, **especially** the Prince. He would probably think that she's a maid. Ha! That's funny!" Ami said nothing and just stared out the carriage window.

"Ami…make a good impression on the Prince. Do whatever it takes to win to his favor." Vivian ordered. For some reason Micchi popped into Ami's head. _I bet that I get to see him! But it will be hard with Mother breathing down my neck..._

* * *

Karin was kneeling at the bench in the yard crying. Shi-Chan was beside her meowing about why master was crying. "I want to go to the ball so bad! Is that too much to ask!" Karin said through sobs, "She has already taken away my future! Why couldn't she let me go to this one fun thing!?" 

"Meow…."

"I wish that I could go to the ball! Just this once I would like to go!" Little white lights appear around Karin and formed into one bunch. "Meow!"

"Please don't cry."

Karin turns to find a girl who looked the same age as her. She had brown eyes, black hair, and three little hairclips on each side of her hair. In her hand was a white, glowing stick with a ladybug at the end of it that matched her white robe.

"Who are you?" Karin finally asked the girl after getting over the fact that the girl was floating in the air.

"I'm your Fairy Godmother." She replied calmly.

Karin blinked her eyes several times while rubbing them. Than she shouted, "I have a Fairy Godmother!?"

"Yes. For someone like you who has been through so much suffering, I am here to make your wish come true."

"M-My Wish?"

The fairy moved her wand over the single pink flower in the garden, and turned it into a pink flower carriage. Than she waved her wand over at Shi-Chan who was trying to hide, and turned her into a horse.

"This is a dream…it has to be…" Karin mumbled to herself. _And what's with the ladybug at the end of her wand...?_ The fairy floated to the ground and walked up to Karin, "Now we **must** do something about your clothes."

"M-My clothes?"

"Yes! You don't want to go to the Royal Ball looking like that!" The Fairy Godmother raised her wand over Karin and twirled it above her. Little white magical specks gathered all over Karin. A white ball gown with pink flowers on it appears on Karin. Karin's hair was down with the sides pulled back. "Wow…" Karin was amazed at what just happened to her.

"Kawii! I did a great job!" The fairy Godmother smiled and motioned Karin to enter her carriage. Instead Karin runs back into the house. "Wha!?" The fairy looks at Shi-Chan for some kind of answer, but instead gets a nasty glare. _How dare you turn me into a horse for your use!_ The fairy, which understood her, scolded, "This is to help your master! You should be happy that you can help her!"

* * *

Karin was in her room, digging through her dresser. "Found it!" She holds up a small box, opens it, and grabs the ring out of it. "My Mother's ring…" She slips it on her finger and runs outside. _Why on earth did she give me glass slippers to wear!? They're so hard to run in!_

* * *

"There you are! Why did you run away like that?" 

"I had to get something." Karin replied. Karin enters the flower carriage and says, "Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother!" _Even though you look pretty young to be a godmother..._

"Don't thank me, yet. Listen to me. At the stroke of midnight the spell will be broken. Everything will change back to the way it was. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you better hurry or you'll be late for the ball."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Told ya that it would be longer. **

**-Kountry101**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! A Thank you for those who reviewed! **

**Da Chibi:**** Sorry about P.E. But good job on your math! **

**kk forever:**** I'm glad that you liked how I changed the carriage and Shi-Chan in the story. And I'm really glad that you liked Himeka's wand! I knew that you would get a kick out of it! Lol.**

**KamiHunter:**** I'm glad that you liked the part with Shi-Chan barely being able to breath. Lol.**

* * *

Kazune and Micchi were on a balcony above the ballroom looking down on all the dancing couples. 

"Why the hell do I have to be here!?" Kazune complained for the hundredth time.

Micchi sighs, "Because the whole purpose of this ball is so that you can find a bride."

"I still don't see your point," Kazune said stubbornly.

"Just go and pick a girl already!" Micchi said frustrated with Kazune's rebellious static's of not finding a girl, "There's plenty to choose from!"

"…. But they're so creepy with their stares…"

A bunch of girls were gathered together. They were admiring Prince Kazune's handsomeness. Micchi sweat dropped, _they look like a pack of lions stalking its prey..._

"Girls are so weird." Kazune mumbled.

Micchi shook his head, _why can't he understand that they act like that because he's the Prince...?_

* * *

Karin steps out of the carriage in front of the entrance to the ball as the servant opened the carriage door for her. "Wow…." Karin stares at how big the palace is. She gulps and takes a step forward. She held her dress up a bit as she walked to the doors of the palace. 

There were two servants at the doors. Their job was to hold the doors open for all the guests. When they saw Karin walk up, they gawked. "Of what household is she from?" The left door servant whispered to the right door servant, "I don't know, but whoever gets that pretty lady is one lucky man." "You got that right." Both of the servants bowed and open the doors for Karin.

* * *

Kazune sighs, "Being here is torture…" He watches as Prince Jin Kuga of the North Kingdom flirts with all the girls. "Why of all people does **He** have to be invited?" 

Micchi knowing who **He** was replied, "It's just politeness between yours and his Kingdoms."

Kazune scoffs, "Whatever. All our dad's did was make a treaty as allies. There was nothing in there that **He** has to come."

Micchi wasn't sure of how much more he could take of this.

Kazune looks down on a particularly dancing couple. "Why don't they hitch already?"

Micchi looks down on Myion and Yuki, which was the couple that Kazune was referring to. "Because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't find a bride, the council is considering Myion as your Bride."

"WHAT!?"

"So till you find a bride Myion is off limits. Yuki knows this as does Myion."

"…. That's messed up."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Karin stares at the ceiling of the Ballroom. It was painted with angels on it and it had Chandeliers hanging down. "Wowie…." Karin had never been anywhere that was this fancy. Dancing couples surrounded her. She tried to look for Kazune, but gives up after a while. _Maybe someone else may know where he is...He has to be here! I'm sure of it._ She turns to find a servant about to pass her by. _I bet that he knows where Kazune is!_

I wonder if the girl even came...hmm, Jeff thought to himself.

"Sir!" Jeff turns to find a pretty girl calling out to him.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Um…you wouldn't happen to know where a Noble by the name of Kazune-kun is?"

"N-Noble…?!" Jeff whispered to himself. _Green eyes, dark blonde hair, this is her!_

Jeff smiles and says, "Wait here. I'll go get him." _What a cute girl! Kazune did well._

* * *

"Okay…" Karin watches as the servant disappears in the crowd. She leans against the wall, waiting for his return. _I don't belong here..._ Karin felt so out of place. Being surrounded by rich people made her feel plain.

* * *

Ami nervously approached Prince Kazune. Okay...all I have to do is introduce myself, ask him for a dance, and win his favor...somehow. She approaches Kazune and says, "Prince Kazune-San?" 

He turns to her turn and says in a somewhat grumpy, annoyed, sharp tone, "Yes."

This caused a shiver go down her spine, "Um. My name is A-"

"Ami-Chan?"

Ami turns to find the one redhead boy that she has hope to see, "Michiru!"

"By Jolly Jove! It's a surprise to see you! How ya been?"

"Well, thank you and about y-"

"You two know each other?" Kazune interrupted.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Micchi replied, "We met in town one day. That how we know each other."

"I see." Kazune nodded to himself.

Just than a new song started to play. Micchi smiles and bows to Ami, "May I have this dance?"

"Most certainly," Ami smiled back.

* * *

Kazune watched Micchi leads Ami down to the dancing floor, _Great...now I have no one to complain to_. After a while Kazune experience something called loneliness, but of course he wouldn't admit to himself. 

Kazune heard someone approach behind him, "Kazune-Sama."

"Oh. Hey Jeff." Kazune said somewhat neutral. Unfortanuly Jeff could see right through him. "What's this? Is my Prince Kazune lonely?"

"NO! Sheesh! Why would you think that?" Kazune huffs, crosses his arms, and scowls to himself.

"If you say so, Kazune-Sama," Jeff starts to walk out of the room. When he came to the door he said, "Oh. I almost forgot. There's a girl down there with dark blonde hair, green eyes, and is looking for a noble name Kazune-Kun."

"……."

Jeff leaves the room, closes the door behind him, and slowly starts to walk away while counting, "1…2…3."

"JEFF!!!"

* * *

Karin was waiting patiently by the wall when, "JEFF!!!" echoed though the ballroom. What was that about, Karin wondered to herself. Everyone in the ball seemed to wonder the same thing.

* * *

Micchi sweat dropped at Kazune's yelling, _what did you do to him this time, Jeff?_

* * *

Ami is dancing with Micchi as happy as can be. She forgot all about how hard her Mother had worked for her to get near the Prince. Supposedly Vivian had to pull some stings in either for Ami to get to the Prince, but Ami didn't care anymore. Her and Micchi seemed to dance well together and that made her happy. 

"JEFF!"

Ami noticed as Micchi seemed to make a face at the outburst, "Michiru is something wrong?"

He looked down at her and said, "It's nothing." He sends her a reassuring smile. "I'm just happy to be dancing with such a great dancer."

Ami blushes and puts her head down. Micchi puts his finger to her chin to bring it up to look at him. "I mean it," He said while looking at her in the eyes.

* * *

_Why does Jeff always do that to me!?_ Kazune thought while stomping in the direction that Jeff told him to go. When Jeff said that to Kazune he was in a bad mood, so it took him a while to let the words the Jeff spoke to him sink in. It was a miracle that Kazune wasn't already surrounded by a mob of girls. Luckily Jeff gave him a safe route to go on. 

Kazune stops when he saw a girl in a distance wearing a white ball dress with pink flowers decorated on it. She was standing by the wall all by herself just like Jeff had said. _Is that really her?_ Kazune wasn't sure, since the girl's clothes weren't something that he had thought of her wearing. The girl lifts her head to get another look around the room, Kazune knew then that it was her. _I'd recognize those green eyes anywhere._ Kazune starts to walk towards her….

* * *

_I don't belong here with these people...I wonder if that servant found Kazune yet..._ Karin thought to herself when suddenly a handsome boy appeared right in front of her. 

"Hello there. What's a pretty lady like you doing over here all by yourself?" Before Karin could even say a word the boy bows, grabs her hand, kisses it, and says, "By the way, my name is Jin Kuga."

* * *

**A/N: I bet all of ya can't wait to see what happens between Jin and Kazune! Lol. ****Please review!**

**-Kountry101**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball Dance

**A/N: Sorry that it taking me longer to update. I'm trying my best between updating and school. School is such a drag…! Well anyway, enjoy chapter 8! A big Thank you to my reviewers: on chapter 7: KamichamaKarinLover25, Flamebunny700, oOMoonlightMelodyOo, kk forever, Ilovebears10, choco-banano, xoxBlackCatxox, KXKLoveForever!**

* * *

Kazune stopped in his tracks when he saw Jin bend down and kiss the girl's hand. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes. _What the **hell** doe he think that he is doing!?_

* * *

"Uh…" Karin was shocked at this boy's sudden appearance out of nowhere. When Jin saw that she was speechless he decided to ask her, "Why don't we dance and get to know each other better?" 

Karin had to admit that this boy was just as handsome as Kazune. His hair is a dark black instead of Kazune light blonde and he was charming but she didn't feel right with him as she did with Kazune, "Um. I'm sorry, but I'm sort of waiting for someone…"

"Oh. Really?" Jin looks to the left and right of him, but not behind him. "I sure don't see anyone coming this way. Who would dare leave a Goddess like you all alone?"

Karin blushed, "I'm sure that he will be here soon…"

"So it's a he? I must speak to him and scold him for leaving you like this! What's his name?" Jin demanded.

"Umm…"

"But first won't you care to dance with me?"

"Wha?" Karin found herself pressured into thinking that she should accept his offer, "Umm…But I-"

"**Kuga…."**

Jin turns around to find a cloud of fury surrounding him with Kazune giving him **The Death Glare.** "Owah!? What Kazune? Why the extreme anger?!"

"**If she doesn't want to dance with you then leave her alone."** Kazune said while grinding his teeth in anger.

"Kazune-Kun!" Karin exclaimed happily, "You came!" Kazune couldn't help, but smile at Karin's happiness.

"Wait…" Jin looks back and forth between Karin and Kazune. "…You were waiting for **Him?**"

Karin nods her head, "Yes."

"Are you serious!?"

Karin replies slowly, "Yes…"

"Phttf! I can't believe it! The cold Prin-"

Jin didn't finish his sentence, because Kazune punched him to the ground.

"J-Jin-Kun!?" Karin said surprised at Kazune's action, "What did you do that for!?"

"Ow…Why did you do that for!?" Jin demanded while rubbing his head.

Kazune replies to Karin with a hint of jealously, "Why do you care about this guy? All he's done is hit on you!" Then he turns to Jin, "I punched you because you were about to say something stupid that I didn't want to hear." _You were going to blow my cover!_

"That's still no reason to punch me!" Jin said.

Kazune smirks, "Yes, it is." He grabs Karin's arm and leads her away from the furious Jin.

* * *

When they were far enough from Jin, Kazune let lose his grip on Karin. 

"Kazune-Kun?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"How do you and Jin-Kun know each other?"

Kazune twitched as she said Jin-**Kun**, "Uh…" Karin stares at the boy who hasn't answered her question yet. "Um…our fathers are friends. That's how we know each other."

"Hmm…its seems like you two don't get along at all."

"Heh. You got that right."

* * *

"King, the girl came just like I thought she would." 

"That's great! When do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law?"

Jeff sweat dropped, "…. I don't think that now is the best time."

"Of course," The king replied laughing, "I'm just glad that he found someone of interest."

"We are all, my King."

"I'm just afraid that he'll screw up. Knowing him he will somehow. That's why we need to try our best to make this work." King gave him a knowing look of what they will do.

"Yes. Your Highness." Jeff bows and leaves on a mission.

* * *

_I can't hide it from her forever..._Kazune thought to himself, _how should I tell her?_

"Hey Kazune-Kun. Do you think that we could see the palace garden since we are here?" The girl asked him with pleading green eyes.

"Sure…I don't see why not." _Except for the fact that I will have to go across the ballroom somehow unnoticed..._

Kazune was trying to think of a way to get through unnoticed when he looked up and came in eye contact with his Father. He smiled at him which gave Kazune an uneasy feeling, _what's he planning?_

King Kujyou appeared before everyone and said, "For this next song I ask that everyone dances with a partner. Even if it's someone that you don't know. Please dance everyone!"

_My father did not just set me up, so that I would have to dance with this girl!?...But then again, it's not such a bad idea..._ Kazune thought to himself with a bit of joy in his heart. He grabs the girl's hand and says, "Come on," as he leads her to the dance floor.

* * *

Karin was so nervous as he led her to the dance floor, "I-I can't dance." She said. 

Kazune smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it just follow my lead." Kazune puts his left hand on Karin's back and pushes her closer to him. He seemed to have pleasure in his eyes as he positioned her. Pervert...Karin thought to herself. He puts her left hand on his shoulder and clasps their right hands together. "Ready?" He asked. Karin nodded nervously.

A slow song started to play and Kazune moved Karin with the music. Karin never liked being a puppet to someone, but in this case it was all right. She looks down and stares at her feet, _I'm dancing!_

* * *

Kazune watches as the girl is amazed by her dancing, "You know…you shouldn't stare at the floor while dancing. It's not the proper way." 

She looks up at him with a glare, "Like you know what's proper and what's not."

Kazune laughs at her statement. _This girl is a trip! I wonder what she will think when she finds out that I'm the Prince_?

* * *

"No way…" Micchi whispered to himself. Kazune had a look of peace on his face instead of the up-tight look, _He's dancing willingly with a girl!_

"What are you looking at Michiru?"

"The Prince is dancing with a girl."

"Really!?" Ami looks in the direction of Micchi's glaze to find that it was true. _Wow! She pretty, but she reminds me of Karin for some reason..._

* * *

"What is going on!?" Vivian screamed to herself. _Why is Ami dancing with someone other than the Prince!? And who is that boy?!_

* * *

"Kazune-Kun.…" 

"What?"

"Why is everyone staring at us?" All the couples in the ballroom were indeed watching them closely.

"Uh…." _I was afraid that this would happen...Come on! Think of something to say!_ Kazune yelled to himself. "They're impressed by our dancing."

The girl looks at him skeptically, "Really?" She said with a look of I don't believe you.

"Yes." Kazune said trying to keep his cool, "How about we show what we can do?"

"Huh?"

* * *

"That's her?" The King asked. 

"Yes. Your Majesty." Jeff replied.

"…. You may continue with what you were doing."

"As you wish." Jeff exits the room and whispers something to each passing servant.

* * *

"What do you mean?" The girl asked. Right then the lights mysteriously dim and a spotlight shone on them. The timing couldn't have been any better. _Perfect..._ "Just go with the flow," Kazune whispered to her. He led them both across the ballroom gracefully.

* * *

Vivian tries to look over the crowd of people surrounding the couple. Vivian was able to get a quick glance at the girl's face. Vivian blinks her eyes, _Are my eyes deceiving me...she looks just like my annoying some Karin...who is she?_

* * *

Kazune winks at her as he puts his hand up in the air with hers and twirls her. Her dress seemed to flow perfectly with her movements. They were smiling at each other as they dance. Kazune seemed to be enjoying himself as the girl was with each other's company. 

_Who is this girl?_ The king wondered to himself. _How was she able to win over my son's heart so easily?_

* * *

Karin and Kazune come to a stop as the song does. Karin looks into Kazune clear eyes breathlessly. Kazune was just happy that they made it to the entrance to the garden. 

**_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_**

An applause surrounded them. They faced a crowd of people clapping. Karin and Kazune smile. They bow and exit the room.

* * *

"Were we really that good?" The girl wondered out loud. 

Kazune smirks to himself, "Of course."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Humble." She said sarcastically.

Kazune laughs, grabs her hand, and leads her to the middle of the garden where a beautiful fountain laid. When Kazune danced with her he noticed her olive hair tie in her hair like last time he saw her and the pink rose chocker around her neck. But most importantly she is wearing a ring similar to his and Micchi's. He was wondering how she got the ring and the clothes. He knew that there's no way that a peasant girl like her could afford the gown that she is wearing. He decided to lay off the questions for later. First he wanted to see how well she would take it when he tells her who he really is. _I got to tell her..._

He lets go of her hand, so that she could freely enjoy looking at the flowers around her. "Wow…they're so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Not as pretty as you look tonight," Kazune whispered to himself as he watched her in the glow in the moonlight.

* * *

Karin had heard his comment and blushed. As she tried to recollect herself she asked for fun, "Kazune-Kun…are you ever going to tell me your first name?" 

Kazune sighs heavily, _I guess now is a good time to tell her._ "Yes…"

"Really!?" The girl looked at him surprised that he had said yes. She wasn't expecting that.

"My name is…" Kazune sighs in dread. He looks her in the eyes and said, "My full name is Kazune Charming Kujyou."

There was a moment of silence between them. "Kujyou…" She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: What will Karin's full reaction be….? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! I hope that you all liked this chapter! Please review! **

** -Kountry101**


	9. Chapter 9: A Quarter till 12

**A/N: Kazune pulls a Micchi move on Karin! -Gasps- **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**kk forever:**** I'm so glad that you liked this chapter! I always try to add humor to my stories. His middle name really is Charming. You can imagine me laughing as I thought about considering that as his middle name! Lol! After laughing for a while I just had to make that part of his name.**

**Gina:**** Thanks! Who said that there was only one more chapter left? Believe it or not there's more to this story. (They still haven't got a chance to use their rings, yet.)**

* * *

_Kujyou...Kujyou..."_You're the Prince?" She said with a rasp voice. 

"Yes." Karin knew that he wasn't lying. Kazune was serious. He seemed to be dreading the moment of having to tell her. This fact made her mad. This whole situation made her look stupid, because she never knew whom he **really** was. She thought that she knew him a little bit, but now she knows that she **never** did. At least now everything that had happened made more sense. The rose, the dance…they were all **lies**.

* * *

Kazune slowly approaches the girl. Her head was down facing to the side, "I know that this must be a shock to you…. but if you don't mind me asking…what's your name?" Kazune asked while thinking about the deal that they made. 

"Why do you care…? You think just because you're the Prince that I would go after you!? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Wha?"

"You have been the Prince this whole time and didn't tell me! How could you!?" She yelled then scowled to herself, "I should have known that it was all too good to be true. I'm such an Idiot!" She turns and storms off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kazune runs after and he grabs her by the arm. She turns to him with a raised fist. He lets her go when he fell back from the impact on his cheek. _She punched me! A girl punched me, the Prince!_

"Stay away from me! I'm just so mad about everything right now! It was all lies! The rose and the dance! It meant nothing to you!" She yelled with her whole body shaking with anger. "How Coul-hmp!" Kazune cut her off with his month over hers. Her eyes widen at the sudden kiss. She was struck speechless just like he wanted.

Kazune pulls back and said, "Listen to me! Hear me out." Kazune wants her to understand so badly. "The reason why I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to treat me differently. I was really happy being with you because you act like yourself when you are around me! You treat me like anyone else. Right now you just punched me and I have never known a girl to do that to me till now. I…just didn't want you to change the way that you think of me. And everything that has happened does matter to me. Okay?"

Kazune waits patiently for her to say something.

"Okay."

"What?"

"It's okay, Kazune-Kun. I understand. You don't have to worry. I'm not the kind of girl who is going to treat you differently. From my point of view you're a human being just like everyone else."

Kazune stares at her in amazement.

* * *

Jeff and the king watched the whole scenario and were relived by the turn out. They watch as the couple walks back arm in arm to the fountain. After a moment of relief the King exclaimed, "He almost blew it! Does he not understand he hard we have had to work for this to happen!?" 

"I'm just glad that he cared enough to fix it before it was too late…."

"Yeah…" The King and Jeff leave to attend to other matters. Thinking that they should give them some time alone.

* * *

"But that doesn't make it right for you to steal a kiss…Jerk." Karin said with redden cheeks. 

"Heh…I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it." Kazune said with a grin.

"…Pervert." Karin muttered.

"Hey. Who's the one that got punched?" Kazune shot at her.

"You deserved that." Karin shot back with a glare.

"My Goddess!" Karin turns to find Jin running towards them.

"**What does he want?"** Kazune said with a **very** agitated tone.

"My Goddess! Are you okay?" Jin asked as he kissed her hand again. "I hope that this **brunt** didn't do anything to you?" Jin asked with concern in his voice while at the same time glaring at Kazune as he said brunt. Every fiber in Kazune's body wants to reach out and strangle Jin.

"You make me **sick**." Kazune said to Jin.

"You better get off to bed then. That way my Goddess and I can spend some time **_alone_**."

Kazune had a tighten his fist as Jin just smile tauntingly. Karin could already see sparks flying between them as she thought of a way to keep those sparks from becoming flames. "I'm fine, Jin. Thanks."

"Your Welcome!" He replied cheerfully.

"Why are **you** here?" Kazune asked.

"To see my goddess, of course," Jin replied with a matter-of-fact tone, "Also aren't you suppose to make an appearance now?"

"Crud! I forgot about that. It's already a quarter till twelve."

"What!?" Karin exclaimed in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Both of the boys asked her at the same time. Only Jin added my Goddess at the end. They glared at each other.

"I-I have to leave right now! I'm sorry!" Karin turns and runs off full speed. _I have to get home before the curse breaks and Vivian returns._ Terror seized Karin at the thought of Vivian finding out. This just made her run faster.

"What?" Kazune and Jin said. Kazune starts to run after her as Jin follows behind him.

"Wait!" Kazune yells at Karin.

Karin was running down the stairs when one of her slippers slipped off. "Ah!" She turns to go back for it when she sees Kazune close behind her. She leaves the slipper and runs to the doors that lead to the carriages. She hops in and tells Shi-Chan, "Go! Hurry!" Shi-Chan shocked at the urgent tone in her voice breaks into a gallop.

* * *

Kazune was devastated when her carriage disappeared from view. "Hmm…looks like she left her slipper," Jin said while holding up the slipper for him to examine. "Give me that!" Kazune said as he snatched the slipper from Jin. Jin backed away from him and said, "Jeez…don't get so snappy. You know her name, right? So, just go after her." 

The color drained from Kazune's face. He slammed his head against the wall and cursed under his breath.

"You don't know her name!?" Jin yelled at Kazune.

"You're the last person that I want to hear that from!" Kazune yelled back a Jin. He was not in a good mood as you can tell. "Can't wait to hear what Father has to say about this..." Kazune mumbled sarcastically._ At least she left a clue this time..._ Kazune thought as he held up the glass slipper.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! We're almost there!" The carriage had already started to wilt. Karin watched as her gown slowly disappeared into the ink-covered dress. As soon as they reached the front of the house, Shi-Chan was a cat, there was no carriage but a pink flower laying in its place, and Karin was wearing her dress from before. 

She looks around for another carriage, but was relieved to not find one. "Phew…we made it before it was too late, Shi-Chan."

* * *

Karin walks up to her room and notices that she still has one glass slipper. She smiles as she takes it off and hides it in her dresser drawer, _at least now I will always know that tonight really happened..._

Karin plops into bed and sighs, "Gosh, I'm pooped out." A wave of fatigue washed over her as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vivian pulls to the house and marches in. She had just given a very angry talk to Ami. Ami had spilled everything to her mom about Micchi, but her mom was steadfast on her being chosen for the Prince. Ami walks slowly out of the carriage mad at how her mom is. She stops as felt something crunch under her foot. She bends down and picks it up, "A flower…?"

* * *

_That girl better be here._ "Karin!" Vivian barges into Karin's room, only to find her dead asleep. She was facing the opposite way of Vivian lying down. Through the darkness Vivian could still tell that Karin was sleeping in her dress that she ruined. 

Vivian smirks, _She must have cried herself to sleep._ Vivian closes the door on her way out. If Vivian had gotten a look on Karin's face she would find a smile tug at the end of Karin's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can! I still don't know how many chapters this will be. I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 9. Please update!**

** -Kountry101**


	10. Chapter 10: Search

**A/N: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE BATTLE CRIES FOR Kazune (Neptune), Jin (Hades), and Micchi (Uranus)? I CANNOT continue the story without having this knowledge! (Unless I makeup something and keep Kazune as Apollo.) PLEASE send me a massage if you know! ASAP!**

**Sorry that it's taking me forever to update. I'm trying my best to at least update once a week. **

**A big thank you to my reviewers: SivlerAngel223, sazune3895, Flamebunny700, KamichamaKarinLover25, angel5411313, and to those with out account. Everyone's reviews keep me going. Without them I wouldn't write!**

**Kkforever****: Your Welcome! I had already planned on having Kazune hit his head. I'm just surprised at how fast you catch on to things! I'm also glad that you got a good laugh out of his middle name! Lol.**

**Partnerincrime****: Thanks! I'm so glad that you like it!**

**Gina:**** Thanks! I worked really hard on how Karin would react. I'm glad that you noticed!**

**For those that were wondering how Karin learned how to cook I hope that this chapter helps. **

**Did anyone watch episode 23? Kirika died!!!!! How could they do that! It's just wrong! **

* * *

"How could you do this to me, Son! She was right in your grasp and you let her escape!!" 

"Geez, Dad. You make it sound like she was a captive."

"Don't get smart with me! You have no idea how long we have waited for you to find a girl of interest! And when you find her, you let her go! Why on earth didn't you get her name at least?" The King asked furiously.

"I've asked myself the same thing." Kazune replied.

Micchi and Jin had their ears pressed against the door trying to hear the conversation. "What did he say?" Jin asked.

"I don't know." Micchi replied. They pressed their ears even harder.

* * *

"You want to search the whole kingdom for this girl by going to every eligible lady to try on a shoe!?" 

"Yes." Kazune waits for his Father to yell something else. Instead he sighs and says, "She better be the one for you… Jeff!" The king turns to the servant that was waiting patiently by the doors. "Yes, My King."

"Over see the search for the girl."

"Yes, You Majesty," Jeff opens the door to leave when two eavesdroppers fell in front of him from leaning on the doors.

"Ow…"

"Get off of me!" Jin tries to kicks Micchi off of him. When they were standing again they sweat dropped at being caught.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Get out of here!" Kazune yells. They both turn and walk, but end up smacking into each other. Once again they were on the ground.

"Why can't we do something about those idiots?" Kazune sighs. "And why is Kuga still here?!" He yelled as a question.

"I just wanted to see what happens next." Jin says. "Plus it's fun to annoy you."

Kazune fists tighten.

"How could you let such a beautiful girl escape and not get her name…? You really are **sad**." Jin stared at Kazune with a mocking smile.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Kazune runs after Jin. Jin sprints down the hall with Kazune on his tail.

Everyone else just looks at each other, shrugs, and goes off to do other things.

* * *

"Hmm…" I need to go pick some roses for the store. Mary was on her way to the royal garden when she saw Jeff exit the room of the king. "Jeff!" 

Jeff turns to face her, "Good Morning, Mary."

"So…how did the King take it?" Mary inquired.

"Well…He put me in charge of the search for the girl."

"Really…But that could take days."

"I know. But Kazune-Sama needs this girl."

"Yeah…well good luck." Mary steps up, kisses Jeff on the cheek, and walks off.

* * *

Karin is at peace. She got her wish of going to the ball, so now she just wonders want kind of man her husband will be. Karin is stirring the stew that was for lunch. Then for some reason she flashbacks to when the town chef took pity on her and taught her how to cook the simplest foods. Vivian would punish her when she didn't make a decent meal. Karin would always try her best but it never turned out good till Chef Roy taught her. 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Coming!" Karin yelled as she came back to reality. _Who could it be?_ To her surprise Kirio Karasuma was standing at the door holding a bouquet of white roses.

"This is for you."

"Oh. Um. Thank you." Karin takes the flowers and holds them shocked. Here is her fiancé standing in front of her. She was not prepared to talk with him at all. It looks like he's prepared though.

He grabs her hand and kissed it. "I thought that it would be nice to visit and see how you are doing."

Karin didn't know what to say. Kirio notices and seizes the moment. He places his hand against her face and says, "From what your mother said you'll make a perfect housewife. She said that you might need some discipline, but I hope that I won't have to resort to that."

He smiles and he whispers in her hear, "I can't wait till it's our time to be together **_alone_**." Karin's eyes widen with fright at his meaning of his comment. He stares into her eyes for a moment. All Karin could see in his eyes was lust. He bows and walks away.

Karin trembles. _No..._ She falls to the ground. Her peace was broken when her question about what kind of man her husband will be got answered. She could already see another life of pain and slavery laid out before.

* * *

Ami was taking a stroll not too far from her house when she overheard some girls talking about how they might have another chance with the Prince. 

Ami walks up to them and asks, "Um, excuse. But what are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" One of the girls asked.

"Heard what?"

"Well, supposedly the Prince found a girl that he wants to wed!"

The other girl pitched in, "Yeah! And now they're doing a search for her!"

The two girl filled Ami in the Royal search for the girl who fits the glass slipper. They told her that their town would be search tomorrow. "Thanks!" Ami waves and runs back to the house. She wanted tell Karin and her Mother all about it. Her thoughts flowed back to Karin. Karin has been acting like nothing happened the other night. This bugged Ami a lot.

* * *

Kazune was walking down the hall with the King beside him, "Father…I have something that I think that you should know." 

"What is it, Son?"

"The girl…she has one of the rings."

"The rings of the gods! Are you sure?"

"…I'm positive."

"Hmm…how interesting…. Another reason why you shouldn't have let her go!"

Kazune sighs, "You're never gonna let me live this down."

* * *

Vivian is digging through her jewelry box. She had been wondering why Karin wasn't sulking. _What is wrong with that child? _"Hm." She stops when she finds her perious ring. She smiles to herself and puts it on. After she admired it for a moment she puts it back, grabs a pair of earrings, and walks out of her room.

* * *

"Kariiin! Karin! Ah! There you are!" Ami walks into the kitchen. Karin was staring at the boiling stew with a sullen face. A bouquet of white roses was lying on the counter. 

"There are so pretty! Where did these come from?" Ami picks them up to hold. _How come now Karin is sad? She was find when I left. _Karin's expression worried her so she kept on talking not giving her a chance to reply.

"Guess what! The Prince found a girl that he wants to marry!" Ami saw that Karin face now looked even gloomier…if that was possible.

* * *

_He probably found someone that is better than me. Some girl with a rich, noble status...I've always had a feeling that nothing could happen between us._ It took everything that Karin had to hold back the tears. 

Ami kept rambling on, "There's a search for her. For some reason he doesn't know who she is. The search party is going around house to house having girls try on a glass slipper. Weird huh?"

"…. What?" Karin looked at her with the face of Did I hear you right?.

"Yeah! It's true! Our town will be searched tomorrow. Isn't that exciting!?"

A flicker of hope shone in Karin's eyes. _He's searching for me!?_ "Are you serious!?"

"Yes…" Ami looked at her skeptically.

"Thank you so much!" Karin gives Ami a quick hug and runs outside to tell Shi-Chan.

"…. Your welcome…I guess." _What just happened...?_

* * *

"Jeff! How did the today's search go?" 

Jeff had just returned for the night, "Not so good, Mary." He looked tired.

"What do you mean?"

Jeff sighs, "Please don't think that I'm crazy, but that slipper isn't right."

"Pftt! What are you saying?" Mary was holding back a laugh. The way that Jeff said it and his expression was funny.

"Not one girl could fit into the slipper…how could not **one **girl be able to fit the slipper? ….After each fitting the slipper seemed to shine in a weird way. Chad was freaking out a little."

"Chad? You mean the new kid?"

"Yeah. His job is to carry the slipper from house to house…. I think the slipper will only fit the one that it is made for. That's what Chad said. He also said that the slipper seemed to change size when each girl tried it on….At first I thought that he was crazy, but the more I watched the slipper the more that I was thinking that he was right…"

"Hmm…. To mean it seems like the slipper is making your job easier. Instead of having the Prince look a dozens of girls a day, because they could fit the slipper, the slipper will let you know when you have the right girl."

"Heh…. You might be right." Jeff kissed Mary on the forehead. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now go get some sleep! That an order."

Jeff smiles and walks off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed chapter 10…Wow…I've wrote that much already…-looks off in a far off glaze-**

**-Gasps- Vivian has a ring! If anyone has a specific Goddess that they want Vivian to be I'm open to suggestions just send me a message. Or else I'll just choose one myself. I just thought that it would be nice to get some opinions from my readers. Please review!**

**Don't forget to message me of you know the Battle cries!**

**-Kountry101**


	11. Chapter 11: The Slipper Fits Perfectly

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 enjoy! Sorry it's a little late, but for now I'm just gonna update whenever I can. It's hard to update with school going on. Does anyone understand episode 24? What happened to Micchi?**

**choco-banano:**** Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

**kk forever:**** On episode 23 it looked like Kirika died… ****Read this chapter and see how Karin gets her revenge back Kirio! Lol! OMGOSH!!! Hecate is the perfect goddess for Vivian! Thank you so much! I don't think that I could have done better! –Hugs and Squeezes the life out of you- **

**Partnerincrime and KXKLoveForever:**** Thanks! And yeah…I'm pretty sure that there are some typos in there.**

**MegamiKarin:**** Thanks! I'm so glad that you like my story! I already knew those battle cries, but thanks anyway. The ones that I need are Kamichama Karin Chu.**

* * *

"Mop and sweep this floor, Karin! Make sure that every table is scrub clean! Ami put on your best dress!" Every since Vivian found out about the search she has been ordering Karin around to make the house sparkling clean for their arrival.

Karin hastily gets the work done for she is excited for the search party to get here. She knows that the slipper will fit her. Karin flashbacks to the ball dance with Kazune. She starts to hum the song that they dance together at the ball and sways as she mops.

* * *

Vivian has been watching Karin and right now Vivian was for sure that Karin was at the ball. _Look at that smile on her face...too bad I have something else in mind for her while our guest are here._

_Yah! I'm done! I can't wait! They will be here any moment._ Karin lays the mop and bucket in the closet. She runs up to her room and fixes her appearance a bit. Karin then digs through her drawer and grabs the glass slipper. She stares at it happily and slips it into the deep pocket of her raggy dress. She walks down the stairs only to find Vivian waiting for her the end of them.

"Karin. Would you be a dear and get some blueberry jam from the basement? It seems that we have run out."

"Yes, Vivian-Sama." Karin brushes past Vivian thinking, _Ugh...I hate going to the basement. Too many bad memories were made down there. _Karin walks to the back of the house. She opens the door to the basement and heads down in the dark stairs.

**_SLAM! CLICK!_**

"Ah!" Karin runs to the door and tries to open it. It was locked. "Hey! Someone! Open the door!"

"Hm. I told you not to go to the ball, but you did. This should teach you not to disobey me." Vivian puts the key in her pocket, pats it, and walks away.

"N-No! You can't do this to me now! Please let me out of here! I don't want to be alone! Please don't leave me here!" Karin yelled with a sob in her voice, pounding the door. _Oh dear God...help me. I'm begging you. There has to be a way out._

* * *

"Meow!" _Master is in trouble!_ Shi-Chan saw the whole scene and now is following behind Vivian quietly. _Must get key. Must get key._

* * *

"Mom! They're here!" Ami exclaimed looking through the window. "Hm? Where Karin?"

"She will not be joining us."

"….."

Vivian frowns, "Don't give me that face."

"Meow!!!" Shi-Chan runs out from nowhere and trips Vivian by moving between her legs.

"Ah!" The key flies out of pocket.

"Mom!"

"Why you wretched beast!" Vivian grabs her cane, (which she just uses for looks) from the table and hits the cat in its leg. Shi-Chan grabs the key in her mouth and limps quickly away. "I'm going to kill that ca-"

**_KNOCK. KNOCK._**

"Hmp! I'll have to take of that cat later." Vivian smoothes the wrinkles out in her skirt and opens the door…

* * *

_Almost there..._ Shi-Chan stops at the door of the basement and drops the key to the floor.

"Meow!"

"Huh? Shi-Chan!?" Karin looks under the door to see a paw pushing a key towards her.

* * *

"It won't fit." Aim said struggling to put on the slipper. Vivian shot her a scolding look.

"Are there any other young ladies in the house?" Jeff inquired.

"No. None at all. Just me and my daughter."

"Hmm…Very well. We will take our leave then. Lets go, Chad." Jeff is about to open the door with Chad behind him when a voice shouted, "Wait!"

Everyone turns to find a green-eyed girl breathless from running. "Huff…you haven't given me a chance yet."

Jeff faces Vivian, "Its just you and your daughter, eh?"

"P-Please Sir! She is just a servant girl! There's no need to bother with her. She wasn't even at the ball."

"Yes, I was." Karin said with her head up high. "And I'm not you servant girl. I am the daughter of the man who had owned this house."

Jeff nods with a smile of acknowledgement and motions her to sit down. Chad moves forward holding the slipper on a fancy pillow when Vivian slyly puts out her cane, which trips Chad. The glass slipper shattered into pieces.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Chad said mortified at what just happened. Jeff and Ami gasp, and Vivian smirked pleased with herself.

"It's okay." Karin said. She pulled out of her pocket the other identical slipper and hands it to Chad. "Here. You can use the other slipper. Good thing that a pair comes in twos."

"No…" Vivian whispered.

"No way…" Ami whispered with unbelief.

"It really is her…" Jeff whispered as Chad took the slipper and slipped it perfectly onto Karin's foot that she held out to him.

* * *

Kirio was on his way to see Karin again this time bringing white tulips with him when he stops at the sight of a carriage pulled up at the house. Karin was walking out of the house with two other men. _What's going on?_

Vivian was yelling at her saying, "Don't you dare leave! Don't you walk away from me!"

Karin stops, turns, and says to her, "Your not the boss of me anymore. I'm through with being your slave."

* * *

Karin felt someone grip her arm. She turns to see the face of Kirio. "Where do you think you going off to?" He asked. Jeff and Chad were standing behind her waiting to see what would happen. They had the right to interfere, because they are instructed to take the lady that fits the slipper to the palace, but they had a feeling that they should just stand there and watch.

"Away from here." Karin responded with a tug for him to let her go, but he didn't.

"I don't think so. Your promised to me remember? Or do I need to remind you?"

Karin looks down at his grip on her arm and then looks up at him with evil smirked.

"Oof!" Kirio flew three feet away from her. His cheek reddens.

"Ahh." Karin rubs her fist and sighs with satisfaction. "You don't have any idea on how long I have been wanting to do that."

Chad had his mouth opened with shock. He whispers to Jeff, "Are you sure that she is the girl?"

Jeff smiles wide and says, "Yes. She **is** the girl."

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Jeff knew that she is the girl. (What other girl has he seen with green eyes that punch boys? Lol.) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me happy and they're so easy to write!**

**-Kountry101**


	12. Chapter 12: Your name is?

**A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I added the scene to this chapter, because it will help me write the story better! Please don't hate! Because of this I'm sorry that I haven't replied to everyone's reviews! **

* * *

Vivian's shoulders were shaking with anger as Karin boarded into the carriage and disappeared from view. Ami fled to her room to think over the unexpected events that just happened and also to be out of her mother's way.

Vivian marches to the back yard with fury and sees the cat lying by a tree. "YOU!" She grabs a nearby shovel. Shi-Chan quivers with fear as Vivian approaches her. Vivian raises the shovel and violently bashes the cat on the head. Vivian turns over the cat's lifeless body. "It's dead." Killing the cat still didn't ease her anger. She needed to vent it out somehow.

"Vivian!" She turns to find a furious Kirio. "What the hell happened?! Her leaving is disgraced to our agreement!"

"You think that I don't know that!?" Vivian yelled.

"She needs to be punished!" Kirio yelled back

"And Punished she shall!!!"

Kirio lowers his voice in surprise, "How?"

"…..Latreia."

Kirio eyes widen at the though, but then he smiles.

"One way or another she shall." Vivian said with a look of revenge.

* * *

"This way." Jeff is leading Karin through the garden to get to the palace.

"Wow…it's so much prettier in the daylight."

"Yeah…it is. "

Karin nods in agreement. Suddenly Jeff stops. Karin almost bumps into him, but stops just in time.

"Kazusa-Sama." Jeff bows to a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had a flower hanging in her hair. _She reminds me of someone..._Karin stares at the girl and the girl stares at Karin.

"Is she her?" Kazusa asked Jeff.

"Yes."

There was silence as the two girls looked at each other curiously. "Uh…I'll go fetch Kazune-Sama for you." The two girls were now left alone.

* * *

"Who are you?" Karin asked puzzled.

"I'm Kazusa Kujyou. The younger sister of Kazune Kujyou and the daughter of King Kujyou."

"Oh!" _OH MY GOSH!! Kazune has a little sister!?_ "It's very nice to meet you!" Karin bows.

"What is your name?" Kazusa asks.

* * *

_Lets see...I think Jeff said that they were in the South side of the garden._ Kazune quickens his pace.

**_Buzz._**

_What was that!?_ Kazune stops dead in his tracks and slowly looks around.

"Hm…I guess that I imagined it."

**_Buzz._** A fly lands right between Kazune's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Karin and Kazusa were chatting about themselves when, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard across the garden. Kazusa sweat drops.

"What on earth was that!?" Karin asks.

"Uh…just follow me. You'll see."

Karin follows behind Kazusa in a run. When they had run about 100 yards they found a cowering Kazune behind a white rose bush. A fly is swarming around him.

"Stay away! Ahhhhh!!!" Kazune yells at the fly.

"He has a fear of bugs." Kazusa stated.

Karin sweat drops, "Oh…." Karin grabs a nearby rake and whacks the fly to the ground. "It's dead. You can come out now, girly man."

Kazune comes out from behind the bush mumbling something about the fly took him by surprise. "Don't pull that reverse sexism on me!"

"Well, it's true!"

Kazusa looks back and forth between the fighting couple. She was about to laugh when someone else beat her to it, "Hahaha! What all this?"

Karin looks up to a tall redhead boy. _His eyes..._

"Nishikori…" Kazune mumbled under his breath.

"Hello. I'm Michiru Nishikori. Are the young lady that we have been waiting for?"

Karin didn't know how to response. But before she could utter a sound, "My Goddess!" Jin appeared.

Kazune rolls his eyes, "He comes the other idiot…"

"It's so great to see you again!"

"Um…Jin-Kun, right?"

"You remembered! Yep! I'm Jin Kuga, Prince of the Northern Kingdom."

"WHAT!?" Karin turns to Kazune. "You told me that your father were just friends! You never told me that he was a prince, too!"

"Um…Well…"

Karin quickly turns to Micchi, "Are you a Prince, too!?"

Micchi sweat drops, "N-No. I'm just a noble of the Nishikori household."

Karin glares at Kazune, "Is there anything else that you should tell me!?"

Kazune stares pass Karin. _Oh boy..._ "Um…my father is approaching."

"HUH!?" Karin turns around and sure enough there was the King walking up to her. He had a couple of guards on each side of him and Jeff. He stops in front of her and looks at her from head to toe. _Wow...Kazune looks so much like his father._ She bows after the thought came to her to do so.

The King gives her a warm smile, "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine."

"What's your name, dear?"

Karin felt a very heavy glaze from everyone around her. Kazusa already knew, so that was one less heavy glaze, "M-My name is Karin Hanazono, my King."

"Well, then you'll be staying with us. From what Jeff has told me, going home isn't an option for you. Jeff will show you to your room." After the King said that he left along with Kazusa.

"O-Okay…." Karin stammered out. _He said that as a command..._

* * *

The King walked back to the palace thinking, _I can't wait for grandchildren! First we got to get her settle here._

* * *

"Please follow me." Jeff said.

Karin looks back before she left and sweat drops. Everyone looked like statues.

When she left Micchi finally spoke, "Hanazono-San…Eh?"

"Karin…." Kazune whispers to himself.

* * *

"UWAAH!!!" Karin stood in the middle of what is her new room.

"Please make yourself at home. Mary will be here soon to take care of your wardrobe." Jeff left Karin alone in her room.

"UWAAHH!!!!" The room is enormous!!! Karin runs up on her bed and jumps up and down on it. The canopy to it was high enough for her. _OHMYGOSH!!! I can't believe this!_ Karin stops to catch her breath and notices that she has a balcony. She opens the glass doors to it. The red velvet drapes were already pulled back. She was about three stories high above the garden. "Wow….!" Karin breathes in the view.

"Hello?" Karin spins around to find a girl about her age wearing a maid outfit. She had hazel eyes and light brown hair…

"I'm Mary a seamstress. I will be making your clothes." Suddenly her eyes changed color. She walks over to Karin and measures out her size. "Uh…." Karin felt like she was a doll. "I'm going to have so much fun dressing you! You're just so cute! I have to get started right away!" Mary had a certain glow in her eyes….

"D-Dressing me up!?"

"Of course! I can't let you go have dinner with the King dressed like that!" Mary responded with a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, Okay…wait…what!?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **

**-Kountry101**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner and Eel bread

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I am no longer making promises on when I will update. I barely have time to write. So, please bear with me.**

**Kirika didn't die! Yah! Watch episode 26! Does anyone understand the ending? (The part pass the credits) **

**Turtle-Chan:**** Thanks!**

**Dandannoodle:**** Thanks! I'm glad that you think that my story is kewlio!**

**MegamiKarin:**** Thanks! And your welcome!**

**kk forever:**** Thanks! Mary is ****based**** off of Mine from Fruits Basket. **

**Kamichamakarinlover25:**** Thanks! And I'm trying to update as much as I can, but school keeps on getting in the way. My English teacher wants me to type a 4-page book report! –Falls over- there's…too…much…to do!**

**Partnerincrime: ****Thanks! I'm glad that you think so!**

* * *

"Hey Jeff."

"Good evening, Kazune-Sama."

_Hmm. Looks like I'm the first one here._ Kazune looks around the dinning room. The King soon enters the room along with Kazusa, Micchi, and Jin. "This should be a interesting dinner." The King commented.

"Why do you think that, Father?"

"I just have a feeling that it will be…well at least for me it will be."

Karin slowly enters the room. All the boys in the room mouthed Wow. Kazusa just smiles. Karin is wearing a deep green olive dress that brought out her eyes. The front part of the dress where the chest is had a white crisscross stitching. She wore around her neck a green emerald necklace. Her hair was down with the front of it pulled back by her olive hair strings. _Why on earth do they need such a big dinner table!? _Karin thought to herself.

The King chuckles, "Mary outdid herself like always." The King than whispers, "Say something, Son."

Micchi looks at Kazune's awed face and takes the moment. He runs up to Karin and pulls her face close to his. "Would it bother you if I kissed you to express my delight in your appearance?" Karin turned beat red.

"DON'T!" Kazune and Jin both beat Micchi to the ground.

"Ow! They hit me!" Micchi complained through anime tears.

"Come sit by me, Dear." The king motions with his hand. Karin sits on his right side, Kazune sits across from Karin on the King's left side, Kazusa sits next to Kazune, Jin sits next to Karin, and Micchi takes a seat next to Jin. Waiters stood behind them each of them, holding a silver platter. Jeff nods at the waiters and they lay the platters in front of them and take the lids off.

Karin's mouth watered at the sight and smell of the food. "Yummy!" She picks up her fork about to dig in when one of the waiters laid a basket of bread in front of her. "I-Is that eel bread!?" Karin asked the waiter. "Yes, Miss."

Stars shown in her eyes, "YAH! YAH! YAH! Eel bread for me!" Karin shrieks out loud. Then she blushes red in embarrassment when everyone looks at her. They all sweat dropped, but then smiled in amusement, _Her eyes were as big as saucers over bread..._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Lol! I just had to base that part off from Fruits Basket! ****Pretty Please Review!**

**-Kountry101**


	14. Chapter 14: Glowing Sphere

**A/N: Here's chapter the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! You may have as many cookies as you like.**

* * *

"Hmm…" Karin looks at her ring skeptically. _Why did everyone keep on asking me about my mother's ring? _She scrunches her eyebrows then sighs, "Ah well." 

She takes her hair out and brushes it a few times. Karin is wearing the nightgown the Mary made for her when she was eating dinner. It is a long sleeved, sparkling, pure white, silk gown. Karin cooed over herself at how hugged her body and it felt like cream against her skin.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Coming!" Karin opens her door to find two soldiers. A light blush spread across their face. "Please tell me that you found Shi-Chan." Karin had asked these two guards to go find her cat.

"Hanazono-Sama, We are very sorry to report this to you…but the cat is dead."

"What?" Karin drops the brush that she was once clutching.

"We found the body of the cat that you described in the backyard of your former home. Again we are very sorry." They bowed and marched away.

Karin slowly closes the door, "Shi-Chan…." She runs unto her bed and cries silently into her pillow.

**_Karin…._**

A soft voice startled Karin. _Am I hearing things...?_ She wipes the tears from her eyes. A cold breeze blew in through her windows, swaying her curtains. She quickly walks up, shuts the windows, and pulls the curtains together. _Okay...that was creepy._

**_Karin…._**

Her ring started to glow brilliantly pink. "W-What's going on!?"

**_Karin…._**

A bright yellow sphere floated in front of Karin. She stared at it. Her eyes reflected the sphere, and then turned the same glowing yellow.

**_Karin…. Come to me, my dear…_**

Karin's body followed the floating sphere quietly down the halls of the palace, into the courtyard gardens. When they reached the end of the garden, where it was very dark, only the moon's light shone, the sphere disappeared and Karin eyes turned back to normal. She finally snapped out of her daze and looked around in the darkness, "W-Where am I?"

"It's so good to see you again…Karin."

"Huh!?" Karin looks frantically around her.

"Up here up you stupid child."

"V-Vivian!?"

* * *

"Ug…I can't sleep." Kazune walks over to his balcony, taking in the view of the full moon. He glances over the gardens to find a girl in a white gown walking. Kazune squints his eyes and exclaims, "Karin!?" _Where does she think she is going!? _Suddenly his ring starts to glow its blue color. He runs out of his room and stops just in time before crashing into Micchi and Jin who just ran out of their rooms. 

**(A/N: All of their rooms are across from each other in the same hallway. Originally, Kazune's and Jin's rooms were on different sides of the palace. But when Karin moved in, Jin wanted to be near her and Kazune didn't like the idea of his room so close to Karin's. And of course Micchi moved nearby just for the fun of it.)**

"Something isn't right." Micchi and Jin nod in agreement. All three boys runs outside. They were about half way through the courtyard when Micchi abruptly stops, "What's wrong, Nishikori?"

"Kazune-Kun…. is it just me…or is the moon bloody red?" Kazune and Jin lift their heads to the night sky. _Crud! This night just keeps on getting better and better..._

* * *

Somewhere off in town a lone cat with a star on its head is walking towards the palace. "She has finally awaken, Nya-Ke."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! They will be transforming soon! Just hang in there!**

**-Kountry101**


	15. Chapter 15: Dream?

**A/N:**** YAH! I finally updated! And in time for Thanksgiving! Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy the chapter! ****Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**CoOkiee****: I'm so glad that you like my story!**

**kk forever:**** It's fun to torture people like that. –Smiles evilly- **

* * *

"Up here you stupid child."

"V-Vivian!?"

Floating in the air was Vivian. She wore a black dress that hung loosely on her skin. Only her hands and face could be seen. Her headdress had horns on top by the look of it and her face was pale white with lips the color of blood. In Vivian's left hand she held a staff with the heads of three dogs that wore spike collars around their necks. In the palm of her right hand she held the glowing orb. She threw her head back and mocks Karin, "Vivian! Ha! You are mistaken child. I am now Hecate!"

"What!?" Karin pinches herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, "How on earth is this possible!?"

Vivian points her staff at Karin and says, "Give me the ring of Athena."

"Huh?"

"The ring. Hand over the ring to me. Now."

Karin looks down at the ring on her finger, "My Mother's ring…? No! Why would I give it to the likes of you!?"

"Fine. Then I'll just have to take it by force or would you rather join me in my quest to take over the kingdom? And not just the kingdom, but soon the whole world!"

"…You're a Madwoman. You know that, right?"

Vivian lets out a red beam with what looked like black mist surrounding it.

"Ahhh!"

"Karin!" Kazune runs towards her with Micchi and Jin behind.

Karin winces for the impact, but soon felt nothing. In front of her was Kazusa who held a staff of her own in her hands, "Are you alright?" Karin nods her head. "Latreia! In the name of Uranus!" A bright blue light surrounds Kazune.

"K-Kazune-Kun!?"

"Latreia! In the name of Hades!"

"Latreia! In the name of Neptune!"

"Jin and Micchi, too!?" Karin puts her hand to her forehead. _What kind of hallucination is this!?_

Vivian calls out from behind her, "Ares!"

"Glasses Boy!?"

"I am not Glasses Boy! I am Kirio Kara-Uh…I mean Ares!" Kirio then aimed at Karin. Kazune and Kazusa stand ready to block it when a shield appeared out of nowhere. "Nya!"

"S-S-S-Shi-Chan!? Ahh! It's the ghost of Shi-Chan! She came to haunt me because I left her! I'm so sorry, Shi-Chan! I really did try to bring you back with me!"

"Long time no see, Karin-Chan!"

"Wha?" (A long Pause……...) "Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! T-The cat talked!"

"Calm down Karin! She's on our side." Kazune says.

"Yup! Yup! But I'm not Shi-Chan! I'm the goddess Nya-Ke! And Athe-Nya and Nya-Ke are only complete when togetherrr!"

Karin sweat drops, "Athe-Nya?"

"She means Athena and Nike."

"Oh…this is one strange dream."

Now it was Kazune's turn to sweat drop, _Dream?...she thinks that this is a_ _dream..._

"What's all this Goddess Blah about anyway?"

"This Goddess Blah is the whole reason why we are here!"

"Well sorry! I am pulled into something that I know nothing of!"

"This is why girls are so stupid!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't have the best tutors to teach me like you did!"

"That's no excuse for you knowing nothing!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Hey…you guys…" Shi-Chan tried to get through them, but didn't succeed.

Everyone else was busy fight each other when all at the same time they mumbled, "They fight like a married couple." That silenced the both of them and made them blush like crazy.

"We could use your help Kazune-Kun!" Micchi yelled. They were struggling against Vivian and Kirio, mainly Vivian. The small orb that Vivian held grew large and engulfed her. A shield now protected her. None of their attacks could get through expect for Vivian's. She was mainly attacking Kazune. Karin watched in horror as she mercilessly kept on attacking. She could do nothing.

"Kazune-Kun…!"

Kirio butt in between Vivian and Kazune. He was now going against the exhausted Kazune. Vivian was keeping Micchi, Kazusa and Jin busy. That's how strong she is. Kirio kicks Kazune hard in the stomach and pins him to the ground.

"Kazune-Kun!" Tears were streaming down Karin's face. _Kazune-Kun!_

"You're Finished!" Kirio yells than smirks, "Prince Kujyou."

It was at this moment that Karin realized how much Kazune meant to her. They may not have known each other long, but it was because of him that all sorts of things happened to her past these few weeks. When she first met Kazune she had no clue who he was. She labeled him sexist, but still enjoyed being with him. The ring on Karin's finger glowed as she thought of all the things she did with Kazune. _He bought me flowers. He danced with me at the ball. He stole my first kiss….._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone stopped as a bright pink light shone from Karin. Her piercing scream could still be heard through it.

"I AM GOD!"

Everyone's eyes widen. Kirio remarks, "Tch! The Goddess has awakened!"

"About time," Vivian said smiling.

"Karin!" Kazune takes advantage and kicks Kirio in the shin. Kirio curses.

"Karin! Focus on light!" Kazune stood in front of her with his bow ready at Kirio.

"Light? Okay…light, light, light…."

"Right about now would be nice!"

"GODDESS THUNDER!"

"What's with that battle cry!?" Kazune's arrow shot at Kirio.

"Curse you!" Kirio was caught before he could fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kirika!?" Karin says shocked.

Kirika looks at Karin with sorrowful eyes, "I apologize for my brother, Karin-Chan." With that being said she vanished.

All was silent till, "Heh. I knew he would be of little use."

Everyone turns to face the enemy in front of them, "Come with me with all you got." Vivian said as a challenge.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please stay in tune for the next chapter! And Pretty Please Review! Reviews keep me going!**

**-Kountry101**


	16. Chapter 16: Seize and Gag

**A/N****: I'M ALIVE!!!! –Rises from a grave- And I'm back with another chapter! Thank you KamichamaKarinLover25 for that little reminder. I have been so busy with my mom and sister. They got into a car accident. And I have to take care of them while my dad works. Life is chaos for me right now…. ah well. Right now you all just want to read the chap instead of hearing my sob story. Enjoy! And a Big Thank You for all my Reviewers! They keep me going!**

**CoOkiee:** **I'm glad to hear that you'll read to the end! With my slow updating skills lately, you got to have patience.**

**Violethedgehog:**** I'm glad that you like my story!**

**kk forever:**** You are so right about Vivian being a female dog. **

**Partnerincrime:**** Thanks! I try really hard to make it like the story.**

* * *

**_Preview:_ **

_"Kirika!?" Karin says shocked._

_Kirika looks at Karin with sorrowful eyes, "I apologize for my brother, Karin-Chan." With that being said she vanished._

_All was silent till, "Heh. I knew he would be of little use."_

_Everyone turns to face the enemy in front of them, "Come with me with all you got."_

* * *

"K-Kazune-Kun! I still can't control my powers."

Vivian takes a shot at Karin, "Ahhh!" Karin dodges and falls on the ground. "What are we going to do?!"

Kazune grabs Karin's arm and pulls her towards him while Vivian's attention was distracted. "We need to destroy her defense shield than her ring."

"Okay, but how?"

"With 5 gods against 1 we should be able to break through. It will take a lot of power, but it should work…. on my signal I'll channel your power through me. Okay?" Karin nods in understanding. "Lets go! Nishikori! Jin! Kazusa!"

They all steal a glance at him. "Attack her NOW!"

Kazune, Micchi, Jin, and Kazusa all focused their shots in the middle of the shield. A tiny crack appears. "What do you all think your doing!?" Vivian shouts.

"Now Karin!" Karin appears behind Kazune, "Light, light, light…" and yells, "GODDESS THUNDER!!!"

"Noooo!" Vivian screams at the realization of what will happen. Soon the shield shatters and Vivian is knocked to the ground. Kazune points his staff at her ring, "Sagitta Solaris!"

"How dare you!" Vivian looks at her hand on the spot where the ring used to be. Out of nowhere guards come and seize Vivian. "Let me go!"

"That's not going to happen." Everyone turns to see the king standing there, "I will make sure of that. Guards, take her to the dungeon where she may rot in peace."

"What!? All I was doing was making that little ungrateful brat pay!" Vivian glares at Karin.

"And gag her while your at it," the king added.

"Where did this crazy lady come from? And who is she glaring at?" One of the guards asked.

The other guard shrugs, "Who knows? This lady doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind."

"Hmp!" Vivian was most likely cursing them out through her gag.

"They can't see us?" Karin wondered out loud. She turns to Kazune for an answer. "Kazune-Kun?" He is dripping sweat from his face and is breathing heavily. "Kazune-Kun!?" Karin yells as he falls to the ground.

"Hanazono-San. It's okay. This happens whenever he transforms and uses a lot of energy." Micchi explains as he picks Kazune up.

Karin still looked worried when the king asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

_How come he can see us?_ "Yeah…I'm," Suddenly Karin's eyelids were feeling very heavy. "…fine…." She could feel a wave of fatigue wash over her before everything around her went black.

* * *

**A/N****: I'm sooo bad about leaving cliffhangers! Heehee! I just can't help! I still can't believe that I have wrote this long of a story! And I still have lots more to write.… Pretty Please Review!**

**-Kountry101**


	17. Chapter 17: The line he used

**A/N****: Yah! I updated quick for once! Please enjoy the end of part 1 of my story! I tried to make the chap longer than last time.**

**kk forever:**** I hope that this was quick enough for you. **

**Mint Dollsome:** **Thank you so much!** **I'll pray for your keyboard.**

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_Karin still looked worried when the king asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"_

_How come he can see us? "Yeah…I'm," Suddenly Karin's eyelids were feeling very heavy. "…fine…." She could feel a wave of fatigue wash over her before everything around her went black._

* * *

"Ngh…." Karin's eyes start to flutter.

"Hanazono-Sama…Hanazono-Sama? Are you awake?" Karin squints at trying to figure out the shadow of the person in front of her. Her eyesight is blurry.

".…W-Where am I?"

"Your awake! Dang girl! You gave me such a scare!"

"…Mary?"

"The one and only. How are you feeling?"

Karin sits up and rubs her eyes, "What happened?"

"You tell me! The king is quite worried about you, but I told him that I would watch over you. Now here, eat. You must be hungry." Karin grabs the food and starts to eat slowly.

**_Knock. Knock._**

"I'll get it!" Mary opens the door and bows, "Your Highness."

King Kujyou walks in, "How are you doing?" Mary exits the room.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well…it was your first time transforming. Your body wasn't ready for it."

"Transforming!? You mean me being a Goddess wasn't a dream!?"

"…I'm afraid not. Everything the happened last night was for real. That ring on your finger is very special. It would be terrible if someone else got to it. That is if they had the potential to activate it."

Karin stares at her ring and replays last night's events in her head. She gasps, "How's Kazune-Kun!?"

"He's still unconscious. We're not sure when he will wake up."

"Oh…. how come you could see us in our God forms and the guards couldn't?"

"Don't worry yourself about that. Rest for today and call Mary if you need anything." The king got up and left the room. When he shut the door behind him Karin quickly jumps out of her bed and runs to her closet.

"Hanazono-Sama!" Mary gasps when she entered the room, "You need to be in bed!"

"Mary, help me with this dress!" Mary rushes to Karin and does as she was told.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I'm going to check on Kazune-Kun."

"Oh…" Mary's face softens, "Your worried about him."

Karin nods, "It's my fault that any of this happened. Vivian was after me and he got hurt. Everyone could have gotten hurt. And it's all my fault!"

Mary notice that it look like she was about to cry. "Hey now. Whatever happened I'm sure that everything will turn out okay! Is Vivian the lady the King had put in the dungeon?"

Karin said nothing. "Come by the mirror, I'll do you hair. Two ponytails are fine, right?" Mary took her silence as a yes. She grabs the olive strings and starts to comb her hair. To lighten the mood Mary decides to tease Karin, "So…. When's the wedding date?"

That got a reaction out of Karin. She turned red and said, "Um…he hasn't propose…. and why would he?"

"Why would he not?" Mary shot at her.

Karin didn't say anything, but by the look of it she was pondering on it.

"There you go! All done!"

"Thanks Mary!" Karin opens the door to leave when, "Nya! Your awake?" Outside of her door there was a cat with a star on its forehead.

**_SLAM!!!_**

Mary jumps at the sound, "By heavens! What happened!? You look like you saw a ghost."

"…. I think I might have."

"Nonsense!" Mary opens the door, "Aw! How cute!" She picks up the cat, "Aren't you just plain adorable!"

"Nya…." Shi-Chan glares at Karin. Karin sweats drops and tiptoes out of the room.

"Where should we keep her? Hm? Hanazono-Sama? …..She left. Huh? Whoa! You stink! You need a bath."

"Nya!?"

"Come now. Lets get you cleaned up. Then I'll dress you into something cute!"

"Nya!!!!"

* * *

"Lets see…I think that this is his room." Karin peeps into the room to find Kazune asleep. She kneels down beside him, "Kazune-Kun…. Thank God that you're still alive! You have no idea how scared I was when Vivian was focusing her attacks on you."

Karin rubs her eye to wipe away a tear, "Please wake up soon." She raises her hand to his face to move a stray hair off of his forehead. Karin smiled at how peaceful he looked asleep.

"Ugh…" Kazune starts to stir.

"Kazune-Kun!"

"I'm…still alive? Or is there a death angel here to take me away that looks like Karin? **OW**!" Kazune sits up and rubs his head, "Nope. No death angel is as violent as the Karin I know."

"How can you be joking when everyone is so worried about you!?" Karin huffs. She could feel another tear about to come, "Your such a- Hmp!" Kazune pulled another fast one on Karin.

When he pulled back the first thing Karin said was, "You got to stop doing that! It'll make me not like you."

"Would you rather have some other guy kiss you?" Kazune asked with a straight face

"What are you saying?"

"I wouldn't want that. Just so that you know." Kazune said with a smirk.

"Well…what do you suppose that you will do about that problem?" Karin shot at him in a teasing tone.

"Marry me."

"What!?!?"

"Are girls that stupid that I must repeat myself?" Kazune sighs, "To make sure that no one else kisses you. You must marry me."

Instead of getting punch like he expected Karin jumps on him and hugs him, "You Sexist Jerk!!! I thought that you would never ask!"

"Heh. I take it that you accept?" Karin smiles at the line he used.

"Of course."

From that day on Prince Kazune Kujyou and Karin Hanazono were betrothed to be married in 3 months. At times everyone in the palace thought that the wedding would be call off…...

"YOU SEXIST PIG!!!"

"STUPID WOMAN!!!"

"What happened now?" Jeff asks over the commotion.

"Just the usual. Kazune-Sama told Karin-Sama something about that girls couldn't do the same things as guys."

"Oh…"

Usually after a few days Karin and Kazune would make up and everything would be fine and dandy for a day till the next offensive comment could be made.

In the end, the two got hitched. Along with Yuki and Myion getting married a month after them. Then Micchi and Ami were a month after them. Everyone in the kingdom would say that this was the year for extravagant weddings. And also people would say that Mary was a scary person to be around during the wedding planning. Her sister Mine came to help including her boyfriend Ayame….. this just made things even scarier.

Overall this was a happy ending for our fellow newlyweds, except for the fact that this is just the beginning of a new challenge that awaits them…….

* * *

**A/N****: For starters, I have my reasons for not putting the wedding into details. I will be using those scenes later on. Oh yeah…If you haven't figured it out, this story isn't done.**

**-Kountry101**


	18. Chapter 18: Doctor

**A/N****: Here's the beginning of next part! Please enjoy! And a big Micchi hug for all of my reviewers! **

* * *

"Hmm…." Kazune smiles at his still sleeping wife, He bends down and kisses her on the forehead. Karin stirs and opens her eyes to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes, "You sleep like a dead women." 

"Hmm…. It's still early." Karin mumbles with her face in the pillow. Shi-Chan is sleeping at her feet.

"Heh. You are the laziest sloth on the face on the earth."

_You wouldn't be saying that if you got your way in bed every night_. Karin thought to herself. "Well… You're a jerk face." She replied finally in a tired manner.

"Did you know that it is almost noon?"

"Seriously?!" Karin said lifting her head up, "I feel like I've only slept for ten minutes. Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I missed breakfast…."

"You're sad about missing breakfast?" Kazune shakes his head, "You're unbelievable."

"Uh-Oh." Karin's face turned pale.

"Oh-No." Kazune heard Shi-Chan say. He moved out of the way for Karin to run. Her hand covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Vomiting noises could be heard shortly after._ I guess that she will be eating a late lunch after that..._

A look of worriment spread across Kazune's face along with being a little gross out. _This is the third time this week._ Karin walks out of the bathroom looking seasick. "You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine. I'm sure that it's was just something that I ate recently."

Kazune raises his eyes in a skeptic manner, "If you say so…"

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

"Jeff!" Jeff turns around to see a fair skinned lady calling out to him, "K-Karin-Sama." Jeff looks down to shift his glaze. Karin was still in her nightgown. And being the spaz that she is, Karin just ran out of her room without thinking to change first. It's very improper for a man to see a woman in her nightgown unless you are her husband of course.

"Jeff, could you ask the chef to make pancakes for breakfast? Also some eggs and grapes…. oh! Do you think that he will do waffles too? And I want some orange juice with my meal…. and I think that's it."

Jeff smiles. He is used to Karin huge orders, but lately it seem it seems that it even bigger than usual. _It's probably because she couldn't eat those weeks that she was throwing up. Now she's making up for it_. "Yes…I will tell the chef."

"Ah! Karin-Sama!" Mary gasps and yanks Karin into her room, "I'm so sorry, Jeff!"

Jeff nods in understanding. Mary shuts the door behind her and finds Karin looking at her, "What was that for?"

"Uh…did you realize that you were in your nightgown?"

Karin looks down at herself, "Ah! Poor Jeff! No wonder he wasn't looking at me in the eyes."

Mary pats her on the shoulder, "It's okay. Everyone has those mornings. Do you think the doctor will stop by today?"

"Oh yeah the doctor…. beka Kazune-Kun." Karin mumbles. "Even though I told him that I was fine he still had to get the stupid doctor." Kazune brought a doctor much against Karin's will right after that morning when she told him that she was fine. The doctor took a blood sample and gave her some medicine. He's suppose to come back soon with the blood results.

Mary grabs a cute baby blue dress with a white lace neckline. A blue sapphire pendent is in the middle of the neckline. Mary adds the finishing touches by putting Karin's hair up in a blue ribbon.

**_Knock. Knock._**

"Come in!" Mary says.

Jeff steps in the room, "The doctor is here, Karin-Sama."

"Already…but I haven't ate my breakfast yet."

Jeff sweat drops, _it's not the doctor's fault that you've been sleeping in more._

"Alright. Lead him in. I guess that I can eat after the visit." Karin sighs.

"Yes, Karin-Sama." Jeff bows and the doctor enters. Mary bows and leaves the room too.

"So…" Karin isn't very good at talking with doctors.

The doctor smiles, " The good news is that everything checked out fine."

_Phew_. "And what could the bad news be?" Karin asks puzzled.

"Thankfully there is no bad news."

"Yah! Thank you so much! Now I can tell Kazune-Kun that there was no need for him to bring you all the way out here." Karin says happily.

She was about to dismiss the doctor to go find Kazune and brag that she was right about not needing a doctor in the first place when the doctor chuckles, "Yes, well…but I'm also sure that the you, your husband, and the King would be happy to know that a heir to the throne will be here in 7 months."

Karin's smile soon turns disoriented, "W-What are you saying?"

"I'm happy to announce that you and Kazune-Sama shall soon be parents."

"……." Karin looks at the doctor speechless. Her eyes wide. "I'M PRAGNENT!???!" She shouts. Shi-Chan who as been forgotten has her jaw dropped.

* * *

"Lalalalalalalalala. I can't wait to see how Karin-San and Kazune-Kun are doing." Micchi is walking down the hallway to Karin's room when, "I'M PRAGNENT!???!" echoes throughout the hall. _That sounded like Karin!_ Micchi smiles at what the echo said and sprints into a run.

* * *

"Are you sure????" Karin starts to take deep breaths. "No way, no way, no way." She starts to pace herself around the room. 

"Yes. I'm positive." Doctor assures her.

"Okay….. So in about 7 months I'm going to have the heir to the throne." Karin says to herself in disbelief. "Alrighty then. Thank you so much for this shocking news." Karin starts to push the doctor out of her room. "Anytime." The doctor says as he is shoved out of the room. He turns to find Mary, Jeff, and a huffing Micchi in front of him. All three are staring at him. "Uh…yes. Good day to you all." He tips his hat and leaves.

Micchi turns to Jeff and Mary, "Did I hear correctly about Karin?"

They both nod. Micchi smiles and walks away. _I'll leave her alone for a while to think about what the doc said. Now, I wonder where Kazune-Kun went..._

* * *

Kazune pulls back on his bow. Closes one eye to get a more accurate shot. Then opens both eyes before releasing the arrow. It whizzes in the air and hits a perfect Bullseye. 

"Yes!" Kazune sets his next arrow in place.

"Kazune-Kun!" Kazune turns to see a tall redhead approaching him. _...I hoped that I could find some peace and quiet. Ha. I guess it's impossible after all._

Micchi slows down as he walks towards Kazune. He could tell that Kazune has been stressed out lately. Especially with the King being sick and rapidly getting worse. Therefore the royal advisors have been hassling Kazune more than usual. Which just puts Kazune in a more of a crabby mood.

"Kazune-Kun! Old Chum!" Micchi says with opens arms.

"Nishikiori." Kazune mumbles.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Kazune says nothing and lets lose another arrow.

"Uh…. the doctor came today to see Karin-San." Micchi says in attempt of a conversation.

"How come you know about that?"

"Oh. I just happened to be passing by when I overheard some interesting news."

"Which is?" Kazune was now getting angry with Micchi for being so nosey.

"Why don't you ask your wife?"

Kazune glares at Micchi, clearly annoyed, "Whatever." He picks up his bow and arrows, and walks towards the garden gate.

Micchi watches him leave thinking, _isn't he in the best of mood_...

* * *

Karin is standing on the balcony looking out over the garden. "I'm going to have a baby… I'm going to have a baby... Kazune-Kun and I will be parents." Karin is smiling. She laughs and feels tears running down her face. She looks down and sees Kazune walking back to the palace from the garden. Kazune looks up and sees Karin. He waves. Karin waves back smiling then frowns in apprehension. _How am I going to tell him? ...I think I'll tell him at dinner. Yeah...I'll tell him then._ Karin nods confidently to herself.

* * *

**A/N****: The next chapter Kazune is suppose to find out!! I bet that you all can't wait to read it! Please review!**

**-Kountry101**


	19. Chapter 19: Just the two of us

**A/N****: YAH! Midterm exams are over and now my 4-day weekend starts! I was now able to update my new chapter! It took me forever to type! Please enjoy!**

**Kokon:**** Thanks! I'm glad that you think so!**

**CoOkiee:**** Yeah It is! **

**Watashi1:**** Thank you so much for your kind words! –Hugs back- **

**Watashi:**** Yeah. You're right!**

**kk forever:**** Jin was at the wedding, crying his eyes out as his Goddess said, "I do." Then afterwards he left and went back to his kingdom for a while. He was gone from his family for a long time if you think about it. **

**lalalalala...xD:**** Thanks!**

* * *

"Ugh." Kazune runs his hand through his blond hair as he heads to the dinning room. _Stupid annoying advisors...can't they leave a guy alone at peace for one freaking minute?_

With each step Kazune got more irritated plus he's hungry which is making his mood even worse. _I know that my father isn't doing well. I know that I'll be taking the throne soon. Why won't they leave me alone if I already know that!?_ Kazune right now wants to so badly to punch the wall and yell out all his frustrations, but his etiquette upraising stopped him.

Kazune takes a deep breath before walking through the doors. Karin was already in there. By the looks of it she was in a deep thought. Kazune's face relaxes. Seeing her made him want to forget all his troubles especially with that cute scrunched up face of hers. _I wonder how the doctor visit went..._ Kazune takes a step forward when suddenly a black blur passes him by and heads to Karin. "What the…?"

"My Goddess!" Jin bends down and kissed her hand. "It's been so long! Are you ready to leave that Kujyou and be with me?"

"Huh?!" Karin stares at the black haired boy in front of her who materialized out of nowhere. "When did yo-" Karin was about to ask Jin something when, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, KUGA!??!"

Karin and Jin both whiz their heads around to find a furious/annoyed Kazune. "K-Kazune-Kun…" Karin looks at both of the boys. Not sure of what to do, "Uh…"

"I came to take Karin back from your treacherous hands."

"We are **married** you moron." Kazune said with clench fists.

"I'm glad that you could make it." The king walks in, coughs, and takes his time to sit in his seat. Everyone notice how the King seemed to have aged 20 more years in just one week.

Kazune turns to his father with blazing eyes, "Father, Why is **he** here?" Kazune points at what he meant by **he**.

"Well, the New Moon Festival is almost here. I thought that it would be nice to have him. Plus we haven't seen him since the wedding. By the way, how is your father Jin-Kun?"

"He's well. Thanks for asking." Jin smiles and conserves into a friendly conversation with the King. Kazune stiffly takes his spot by the king's right hand and Karin sits next to Kazune. Jin sits on the left side of the king. Micchi and Ami walks in and sweat drops at the presence of both Kazune and Jin being in the same room. Micchi sits next to Jin and Ami sits next to Karin.

**_Silence……_**

Jin and Kazune are both quietly eating their food while shooting glares at each other every now and then. _H-How on earth can I break the news with this kind of atmosphere?_ Karin thinks while picking at her food.

"You really shouldn't have came, Kuga." Kazune states without looking up from his food.

"But it isn't a festival without me. Plus I get to see my Goddess." Jin replied with a sly smile on his face.

Karin jumps when she felt a leg rub against hers. She knows that it's just affectionate play, but to Kazune.…It was just plain molesting.

"Don't. Touch. Her…" Kazune said standing up through gritted teeth.

Jin also stands up, "I didn't do anything." Jin said innocently, but his eyes dance with amusement.

_I can't tell Kazune with these detractions around...I guess that it will have to wait._ Karin abruptly stands up and starts to walk out of the room. Jin and Kazune both turn to her, "Oi. Karin! Where are you going?" Kazune asks.

"You're both Bekas!" Karin yells at them. Then adds, "I'm going to bed." A slamming noise could be heard when Karin left the room.

_Hmm...I thought for sure that she would spill the news tonight._ Micchi shrugs and continues eating.

_This is just great._ Kazune thought to himself. _We probably upset her with all this fighting...and I'm the one who had a bad day._ He stomps out of the room, down the hall to his and Karin's bedroom. _And I definitely don't want a fight with my wife. I bet that all she wanted a calm evening._ _Sigh...I need to stop and think before I act._

* * *

_When will be the right time to tell him?_ Karin is brushing her long, wavy, dirty blond hair. _I want Kazune-Kun to know before everyone else does…_ Karin lays her hairbrush down on her dresser when she heard the door shut behind her. Some shuffling noises could be heard. Soon she feels a pair of strong arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, "Hey." Karin looks up at a pair of apologizing blue eyes. 

"Hey." She says back burying herself deeper into his chest to tell him that she forgives him. "You're tense." Karin says seriously. "Very tense." Kazune sits down on the bed exhausted. Karin comes up behind him and starts to massage his shoulders down to his back. "Will you tell me why you have been so distant lately? Sometimes it's like you're not even here." Karin moves to the side as Kazune lies out on the bed, his arms behind his head. He closes his eyes. _I hate it when I make her worry_.

"It's nothing. I've just been really stressed lately. That's all." He opens his eyes and raises a hand to the angelic face hovering above him. His expression softens. Karin puts her hand over his and nuzzles it softly.

Kazune looks deep into those memorizing green eyes. Karin slowly bends down closer to him. One of her hands on his bear chest to support her up. Very slowly she kisses him. He kisses back, a little more roughly each time. Karin was now lying flat out on top of him. She could feel his sneaky hands carefully roam up under her nightgown, slowly taking it off while memorizing over every curve on her body. Making a shivering sizzling sensation run through her as he keeps on kissing her and successfully taking off her gown. Kazune loves it when he makes her shiver like that. _Her curves have gotten rounder._ He noted and is pleased that he knows how to make his women happy. He was now trying to stealthily take off her lacy bra, but before he did he whispers, "I love it when it's just the two of us. It makes me forget about all the bad things around me."

Karin stops, looks at him, and sits up off of him. Kazune cocks his head at her, "What's wrong?"

Karin didn't want to ruin the magical moment, but she **had** to tell him. She couldn't wait any longer. _What will he think? Arg! I just need to get it over with already!_

"Karin, what's wrong?" Kazune asks sitting up, clearly worried. "What happened? …Does this have anything to do with Kuga?" Kazune asks while his face turns red with anger, "I swear that if he did anything to yo-"

"No! It has nothing to do with Jin-Kun." Karin said before Kazune went grizzly on her.

Kazune sigh with relief, "Then what is it?"

Karin looks down at her hands for a bit. Then looks up at him, "What would you say if I were to tell you that it wasn't going to be the two of us anymore?"

Kazune looks at her with a confused expression, "What do you mean?" _…Is she going to leave me?_

Karin sighs. She pushes Kazune back, so that he is lying on the bed. She is now on top of him and takes one of his hands and puts it on the small bump on her stomach. She looks him in the eyes and says, "How do you feel about having a new addition to the family in 7 months from now?"

Kazune's eyes widen and his jaw drops. Everything that has been going on with Karin is starting to make sense. There was a pause before he said, "You're pregnant…?" _We're going to be parents?_

Karin nods. Afraid that she'll choke if she speaks.

There was a silence that passed which made Karin anxious. She was desperately searching for a hit of emotion on Kazune's face besides disbelief. Karin tares her glaze from Kazune about to cry when a force pulled her back. Kazune had her wrapped in an embrace. One hand lay on her head and his face rested on her forehead, "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

Karin sighs with relief. Kazune chuckles, "What did you think I would have said?" Karin didn't reply.

"Hey…" Kazune puts a finger under her chin, making her look at him, "Do you remember our wedding day?" Karin rubs her eyes, "Yeah."

"I was nervous for some reason, but when I saw you walked down that aisle I knew that everything would be alright." Karin nods and thinks back to that day.

**_Begin of Flashback_**

_Karin unlike Kazune was a nervous wreck. Her stomach was doing flip-flops as Mary did her hair in curls at the back, "Oh my gosh! You look so beautiful!" Karin didn't say anything. Mary looks down at Karin's tight grip on the wedding dress. "If you squeeze it any harder it'll permanently look like that as you walk to the alter and all my hard work would have been for naught." Mary sighs._

_"Oh!" Karin immediately lets go and tries to smooth it back out. She knows that Mary worked very hard on it. Making sure that every rhinestone was set in place perfectly on the torso of the dress. The bottom half of the dress was made from a gorgeous, white, sparkly material. And the veil was the perfect length for her hair. She has the wedding that any girl would kill for, but right now she biting her lip from anxiety._

_Mary leans into her face, "It's time. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She says as if reading her mind. Karin gulps and stands before the door that has her future in it. **Am I making the right choice?** She takes a deep breath and walks through. Karin is walking down the aisle in accordance with the song. Her hands seemed sweaty as she held the pink rose bouquet. **What if we are not meant to be together? He's a Prince of Pete's sake!** Karin was afraid that her legs would make for a run for it when she noticed a small loving smile on Kazune's face as he held out his hand for her at the alter. At that moment all of her uneasiness slipped away and she found herself smiling back at the man she loves._

**_End of Flashback_**

"You looked like an angel….And now you're the mother of my child. I'll get to be a father and you a mother. Right now I am the luckiest man alive to have you in my arms like this."

"…. I'm in love with a fool." Karin mumbles in his embrace.

"Hmm…I noticed that your curves were rounder than usual, but I just thought that you were eating too much. I was about to have Jeff put you on a diet with exercise." Before Kazune knew it a hard blow was felt to his cheek.

"Beka Kazune-Kun! Why did you have to go and ruin the moment!?" Karin huffs and gets under the covers. Kazune chuckles and lies next to her. One of his arms securely wrapped around her waist. His legs tangled with her slender ones. "Am I really getting fat?" Karin said with her voice low in self-esteem.

"No. You're just right." Kazune said meaning it and knowing that it was the right thing to say if he didn't want to be kick out of bed.

Karin smiles and snuggles her whole body against his, "Good night, Kazune-Kun."

"Good night, Karin."

* * *

**A/N****: Please review! I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story.…-sighs-**

**-Kountry101**


	20. Chapter 20: Don't leave

**A/N****: D****oes anyone think that I should change the title of this fanfic to: "Karin's Fairy Tell"?**

**Kaitlynnn: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it! **

**Kellie: I redid the chapter. I like this one much better.**

**A/N: I give my thanks to everyone else who reveiwed! You all keep me going. And I also thanks toall those certain people who remind me that I actually have to update or else. Lol.**

* * *

"Yawn…." Karin blinks her eyes open as a ray of light lands on her from her window.

"About time you got up."

Karin looks up to find Kazune already dressed and is fixing his sleeves. He bends down a plants a small good morning kiss on her lips, "I got to go tell my dad the good news and they've called me into aimportant meeting."

"They've? You mean the royal council." Kazune nods. Karin cocks her head to the side, "What do they want to talk about?"

Kazune shrugs, "Who knows. They said that it was urgent."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Kazune shuts the door behind him and heads to the meeting quarters. When he gets there and he opens the door to find everyone yelling and talking loudly at each other. "What's the all the fuss about?"

Everyone shushes at the prince's outburst. The king who stands at the middle of the table says, "It's about war, son."

* * *

_Ahhhh! What's taking Kazune so long?_ Karin has just finishedlunch and has been bored to death all morning. Right now she is taking a walk in the garden that she has come to love.

_**Tweet. Tweet**_.

Karin looks up to find a mommy robin about to feed her young. She couldn't help, but smile at the scene. Suddenly Karin stomps her foot to the ground, " I'm going to go see what's taking Kazune so long!"

The mommy robin look up and watches as the princess heads back to the palace.

* * *

"Okay…. now where am I?" _I live here, yet I still get lost._ Karin groans at how all the hallways look the same. _I've never been good with big houses...especially palaces!_

Karin stops when she sees all of the royal council walk out of a large room. She tiptoes and creaks the door open. Kazune and his father were the only ones in there.

"I'll head over the North kingdom to decide on how ours join forces will fight together."

"Even though they are our allies, how can you be so sure that they will fight with us?"

"Because if our kingdom is done with, theirs will be next and they know it."

"I still don't see why the barbarians of the dark forest is suddenly coming for our land." Kazune said with his face full of disgust for the enemy.

"Son, you don't have to go to war. You're the heir to the throne. We don't want anything happening to you."

"You can't decide that for me, Father! I am of age and am more than ready for war! As the Prince, it's my honor to finally be able to go!" Kazune's eyes were fierce. There was no way that he was going to be left behind, "Plus Karin is carrying the next heir to the throne!"

The King's eyes widen. This was news to him, "Really…. then you're just going to leave her here to worry?"

Kazune turns his face from his father, "...She'll understand."

Karin had heard enough. With water threatening to come out of her eyes, she runs back to her bedroom.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure about that." The King said.

Kazune glares at his father and says, "I **will** be going, Father."

Kazune turns to walk out of the room when he heard his father say, "Oh. By the way Son, we leaveimmediately."

"What?"

"The horses and carriages are being prepared for our departure this moment. We leave within the hour. Make your goodbye quick."

Kazune runs out of the room.

* * *

Karin sat in front of her mirror, thinking everything over. She knew that Kazune would go no matter what, but she could at least try totalk him out of it.

The bedroom door opened and Karin continued to brush her hair. "Karin." Karin turns to see a panting Kazune. "Huff...we need to talk now. Huff...I don't have much time."

"W-What do you mean?" 

"I'm...I'm leaving...to go to war."

"...I know."

"You do?" _How did she find out?_

"Yes." Karin could feel her bottom lip quiver. "D-Don't go…please don't go."

"Huh?" Kazune looks at his wife.

"I don't want you to go to war!" Karin yells at him. Her body shaking and tears were streaming down her face. 

"Ah!" Karin gasps when Kazune pulled her into a tight embrace. She squeezes him back tighter."I don't want to have a child alone!" 

"Karin…" Kazune looks down at her sadly, "I must go."

"No you don't!"

"If war is to come during my rein, the people would be more confident with a king who has faced war before than one who hasn't."

"B-But what if you died now? Than I'm left to be a queen and a single mother! And I know nothing of ruling a kingdom!"

"It won't come to that."

"How can you know?" Karin took in a shuddering breath to control her tears.

Kazune hugs the sobbing girl, "Because…I promise to you that I will be here in time for the birth of our child."

"Y-You shouldn't make promises like that!" Karin croaks, "Wars can go for months and even years at a time!"

Kazune raises his hand to her face and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. It tears him apart to see Karin like this, "You know that I need to do this." Kazune stares at her till she answers, "Y-Yeah, I know."

"Then if you know this, can't I count on your loving support? That's what I want most from you right now."

"Hmm-Hm…okay." Karin wipes her eyes. _I knew that it was hopeless to try._ "When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"What?" Karin was speechless. _NOW?_

"In a matter of days the enemy will have crossed our borders, so we need to go to the North Kingdom to make war plans."

Karin wasn't sure what to say."Um...Does that mean that Jin-Kun will be fighting too?"

"Most likely."

"..." 

Kazune grabs Karin by the shoulders, "Karin I'm leaving now. Okay?"

"Hm-mm." Kazune grabs her by the hand as they walk to the carriages.

* * *

"I'll be back. Don't worry too much about me, okay?" Kazune's eyebrows were scrunched up in worry. Karin's blank face is scaring him.

"Y-Yes..." That was when Kazune noticed how glassy her eyes looked. It is taking everything she has to hold back the tears.

Kazune cups her left cheek and kisses her passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too." Karin whispers back as the first new tear rolls down her face when Kazune steps into the carriage.

The carriage diver yells at the gate guards and off went her husband.When the carriage rolled out of sight Karin covered her mouth with her hand. Her body shakes violetly as her eyes seem to pour out her soul and heart.

"Um...Karin-Sama? Are you alright?" Mary slowly walk near Karin.

Karin's eyes widen as a gasp escapes from her. That's when Mary figured out. "Somebody! Get the doctor! Now!"

Karin's brain allowed her to realize that...that might have been the last time that she saw her beloved. ..._I'm going to be sick. _

Just as Mary had thought. Karin's lunch was now spread out on the ground.

* * *

**A/N****: Phew...I'm soooo much happier with this chapter. **

**-Kountry101**


	21. Chapter 21: Unfair FightDeath

**A/N****: Here's the deal. I got a ****_certain_**** review calling me ****annoying**** for posting up a short chapter, so I'm combining what I was going to make as chapter 22 to chapter 21. I was originally going to do that anyway to make it longer, but I got when lazy when typing it. Well anyway, Enjoy! It's all thanks to that _certain_ someone who wanted a longer chapter that I decided to combine them. And I'm happy that I did.**

**Kaitlynn416****: Wow…such a high compliment. Thank you very much.**

**Ko****kon****: Thanks! I hope that you'll like this chapter too!**

**Kaitlynn416:**** Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**Kellie:**** Sorry that I took it down, but I like it better redone. But I'm really happy that you liked it when I didn't.**

**Baltogirl****: Thanks!**

**Kaitlynnn:**** Thanks! And I will.**

**shimakoyouichi:**** Thanks! I'm glad that you do.**

**Partnerincrime:**** Thanks!**

* * *

_Dear Karin-_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written. It's been two month since I've seen your beautiful face. Things here at the camp are hectic. Enemy troops are coming in from the right and left of us. We are holding are own thanks to the troops from the Kuga Kingdom. I've been in charge of our archers. Some are just from the age of 14. _

_The Kuga's have been recruiting some men to become spies. My father has been busy drawing up the plans for the next battle and gathering info for the one after that one._

_The Barbarians are strong, but we shall prevail in the end! I can't wait to see the birth of our child. I promise to come home as soon as our victory is claimed._

_-Kazune_

Kazune drops the feather pen onto the table. He takes a deep breath, as the chaos of the next battle is prepared around him. Men are yelling at each other. Horses neigh as they are being saddled.

Kazune folds the letter, sticks it into an envelope, and stamps the royal seal on it. He walks out of his tent and grabs Chad as he was walking passed him.

"On the next round of supplies, I want you to give this to my wife. Understand?"

Chad looks back at Kazune in the eyes, "Yes, my Prince." Chad tucks the letter safely into his best pocket.

Chad has been in charge of bringing fresh supplies to the camp. Often he goes for a few days into the palace grounds. Sending word to everyone of what is happening. His next departure is scheduled in two days.

Kazune walks towards his father as he is mounting on a horse. "Father, allow me to fight **on** the battle grounds."

"Son, you more useful here in the trees. Where you could easily spot the enemy and shoot them down."

"Father! I am just as skilled with my sword as my bow."

"I beg to differ, my Son. Your abilities with your bow are far better." The king smirks.

Kazune scolds under his breath.

The king sighs, "I promise you that you will get to fight. You will end up ruling a powerful kingdom along with having the Kuga's as a powerful ally." The kings lays a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't worry. I have faith in you. You won't allow the enemy to over take this land." The kings smiles wryly.

Kazune watches as his father rides off. …._ Wait. What does he mean by __**I **__won't let the enemy over take the land? _

* * *

A heavy fog went through the land the battlefield along with an eerie silence. Only the snort of a few horses and the pounding of impatient hooves could be heard. Every man stood tense, ready for the battle to begin.

Suddenly an icy wind swept the fog from the battlefield clear. Kazune could clearly see the enemy's battle-trained horses lash out with the hooves at the line before them. For a moment the enemy's line wavered, giving ground before unleashing the fierce attack. The enemy charges at full force.

King Kujyou gives a signal with the wave of his sword. Their troops rush out to meet the enemy with an equal force. Kazune was impressed by the discipline of these so-called Barbarians. "Battle Tactics by the book." Kazune over heard an older soldier say.

A half an hour has passed now. A faint scent of blood starts to smell through the passing of the wind. The archers under Kazune's command continued to pour flights of arrows into the enemy ranks, concentrating much of their shooting on the center.

Suddenly the two armies split, one on each side. A deadly silence followed. Kazune squinted his eyes, _what's going on?_

In the middle of the split, King Kujyou fell to the ground, gasping in obvious agony. The Barbarian leader circled the King as the King slowly stood up. Kazune realized that he is witnessing a showdown. An unfair one at that.

Kazune yells to himself in frustration. He could barely see anything from his point of view. All of the soldiers that were armed and ready for the next attack, now stood by Kazune, including Chad, to watch what would happen next.

* * *

King Kujyou clinched his teeth to keep himself from screaming in pain. His right side near his ribs laid a deep bloody gash. He knew that he wouldn't live much longer without medical assistants. But by the looks of it, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The barbarian came out of hiding once he had seen the King of his enemy hurt.

King Kujyou held up his hand to keep his soldiers from intervening with this challenge. _I won't go down without a fight._ A man of his years will surely not last long, along with the gash too. This is what the Barbarian is most likely thinking in his head. The King decided that he would prove him wrong.

* * *

Roars of cheering could be heard from both sides.

_Why doesn't anyone stop him!? _Kazune looks down in anger.

He felt a hand lay on him. It's the older soldier from earlier. "It's a battle against leaders, my Prince."

Kazune looks at him and says with anger in his voice, "It's an unfair fight! My father is wounded and he's not! The enemy waited for this to happen!"

"Perhaps." The soldier says calmly. "But there is nothing that we can do now."

"My father is going to die and no one is doing anything about it!"

"…. Most likely he knows this. Also he probably trusts you enough to do your duty as the heir. Otherwise he wouldn't have put himself in this situation."

Kazune said nothing and just watched his father circle his opponent. _Father…what am I to do?_

* * *

Kazune looked at the still peaceful face of his father before setting a fire the thick stakes of oak wood that laid as a platform for his body. The soldiers had already poured oil and other flammable liquids over the wood. Immediately the wood caught on fire in a huge blaze.

The sky was a heavy, dark presence, with the threat of snow coming later in the night. _Father..._ Kazune wipes away the few tears that manage to escape from his eyes.

The king had fought bravely, under the unfair circumstances. He was able to leave a nasty wound on the arm of his opponent before getting a sword thrust into the back of him. Kazune could still hear the mocking words of the Barbarian King.

"_Ha! You send an old man long overdue for retire to do your fighting! Now that you King has fallen, what will you do? Run home to your mother?" The Barbarian King spits on the body before continuing, "I suggest you surrender your worthless lives now while you can. If you do that you will all become our slaves. If you refuse, you shall I die!" He starts to walk away and yells, "You have till morning to come up with an answer!"_

His whole army left when their King left.

Kazune could feel suppressed rage fill him as the scene replayed over in his mind. When Kazune turns his eyes away from the fire he saw that all of his soldiers were kneeling to him. "We wait for your next command, my King."

Then all of the soldiers together yelled, "We pledge our lifelong alliance to you, King Kazune Kujyou. We shall follow you always."

All of their heads were bowed. Kazune could feel a heavy weight of responsibility being pressed onto his shoulders. He couldn't let his kingdom down.

Kazune cleared his throat, "Thank you. I accept this great honor and duty bestowed onto me."

All the soldiers stood up, eagerly waiting for their young new King to speak. Kazune slowly glances around. Some of the soldiers that were young, he could tell were scared and anxious of the future. They looked to him for direction. He was their leader. They trusted him.

Kazune looks at the fire and once more feels the hatred against the enemy return. Kazune's voice manages to come out clear and loud with anger, "We shall run these Barbarians out of our land! Our rage will roar through their camp!"

Kazune could feel his voice climb higher with rising power, "My Father's death shall be avenged! Our weapons will strike with hatred! If we do not stop them, imagine the consequences! They will burn down our homes! Take our wives and daughters! And slaughter our children!"

Kazune paused as a furious outbreak was heard through the crowd of men. Soon a chant could be heard along with the beating on their swords on their shields, "Let our anger be the power that smashes the enemy to bits!"

When things had finally quieted down just a bit and voice could be heard, "What's all the commotion about!?"

Kazune turns to find Jin smiling through all the noise; new transports of troop were brought with him. "It's about time, Kuga. We have some things that you need to be caught up on before we prepare for tomorrow's morning battle."

"Oh joy," Jin replied sarcastically. "And here I thought that I would be able to enjoy a nice hot drink of cocoa, sitting by a warm cozy fire, singing a few songs."

"No matter how wonderful that sounds right now, we have an enemy to destroy."

* * *

"Karin-Sama."

Karin turns around to see Jeff standing behind, "Yes? What is it, Jeff?"

"A Chad-San is requesting your presence. He says that he has news from Kazune-Sama."

"Let him in, please."

Jeff bows and opens the door for Chad to enter.

"Chad, it's been awhile. How have things been going?"

Chad seemed to be clearing his throat from shock. He had forgotten all about the pregnancy. Of course a 5-month pregnant woman would start to show.

Chad kneels down and says, "I deliver letters from the King to you, my Queen." Chad looks up at her gravely through the sudden stillness of the room. Karin had a hand raised up to her mouth, "Dear God…no."

Chad hands her a letter, "This was written before the death of the former King." Then Chad pulls out another one, "This one was written shortly afterwards."

Karin quickly opens both letters and reads them. She gasps at the news of her Father-in-law. A tear streams down her face. _Kazune...please stay safe._

* * *

**A/N****: Writing about war is easier for me to do. Please review! **

**-Kountry101**


	22. Chapter 22: Summer brings eel bread

**A/N****: I got soooo many reviews about wanting the next chapter up that I had to finally put one up! I'm so happy that a lot of people like my story! Thank you all for being so patient with me! Please continue to do so in the future! This chapter is about Karin being Queen. I just had to write a **_**proper**_** chapter about Karin's current position. Please enjoy. **

**PLEASE remember to reread chapter 21. Because I extended it a while ago.**

**Kaitlynn: Here's the next chapter. Please continue to enjoy!**

* * *

"…Karin-Sama…May I ask…what are you doing?"

Karin peeps out to find Mary looking at her strangely. "Shhh…I'm hiding from Jeff."

Mary sighs, "Trying to get out of royal duties again, huh?"

Karin nods.

"Well those curtains certainly aren't helping you out much."

"Really? I thought that they were doing a splendid job." Karin steps out from behind the window curtains. "Perhaps it would work better if I wasn't as big as a mountain right now."

"Just wait a little longer, your Highness."

"Oof!" Karin glares at her stomach. "Settle down in there! Don't be kicking whenever you want!"

Mary giggles, "Heehee. Tell me Karin-Sama, did that curtain trick ever work with Kazune-Sama?"

Karin stops and puts a finger to her chin in deep thought, "Sometimes…but I only did that when I knew that he was going to make me go to a important coughboringcough meeting. Just like how Jeff is now."

Mary laughs._ That's so like Karin. She acts very young for her age, but I can see why Kazune choose her. Nothing ever boring with Karin around!_

"Karin-Sama!"

Mary and Karin look behind them to find an out-of-breath Jeff.

"Uh-Oh…I've been found." Karin dashes back behind the curtains.

Jeff walks up to the curtains, "Karin-Sama…please stop these childish tactics and come with me now." His foot is tapping.

"Jeff can't you send someone else to do it?" Karin whines.

The tapping stopped meaning that Jeff ran out of patience, "My job is to teach you your duties to the crown. Since you refuse to come there will be no eel bread for a week."

"WHAT!?" Karin's world is ending, "Y-You can't do that!"

"Oh really?" Jeff's aura turns evil, "Just watch me." Everyone knows that Jeff has a lot of power over the staff of the palace including the kitchen.

Karin's bottom lip quivered, "F-fine."

Jeff smiles in satisfaction, "Good. Follow me please. By the way, today is village duty."

"Sigh…." _I want some eel bread..._ It's been two hours since Jeff left Karin. So far it has been the same. People ask Karin about their land. Usually she has to settle disputes between people. Karin is very convincing when she gets caught up in the discussion. She has a great talent of making people shut up and rethink their situation. Of course as palace tradition whoever comes to see the palace for advice or a request they must leave a gift behind. No matter hard Karin wishes…none of the gifts are eel bread.

_I __**really**__ want some eel bread now...Mary did well on this dress. It's very comfy. Now…if only I didn't feel so bloated._ Karin inhales a deep breath as she felt another kick. She smiles gently and puts her hand over the spot. _Just a little bit longer...I wish that Kazune was here with me right now..._

Karin looks at the guard, "Send the next person in."

He bows, "Yes, my Queen."

_My Queen...I'm still not use to that..._ Karin smiles when she sees a familiar little brown haired girl with two braids, "Summer. What brings me the pleasure of seeing you again?"

Karin flashbacks to when she first encountered little Summer.

"_**Wow! It's sooo big in here!"**_

_**Karin smiles at the young girl in front of her with big brown eyes, "What's your name, Dear?"**_

"_**Summer." The girl replies perfectly.**_

"_**And what's a small girl like you want?"**_

"_**Summer is 5! Summer is a big girl!" Summer held out her hand to show how many fingers she is.**_

_**A feisty pretty little thing isn't she now...Karin thought to herself.**_

"_**How can I help you, Summer that is five years old?"**_

_**The girl suddenly went very grave, "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered.**_

"_**Yes." Karin said trying to look grave with a 5 year old..**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**I promise." **_

_**The girl looks around her before whispering loudly, "Summer wants to find a pink rose for mommy's birthday. Summer was told that the palace has to prettiest flowers, so Summer wants to get one for her mommy." **_

"_**R-Really?" Karin choked when she heard the name of the color rose that she wanted.**_

_**Summer nods, "Yes, and Summer has money to pay for it!" The girl digs through her pocket and pulls out a single coin, "People at the shops said that this wasn't enough for their roses, so Summer wants to know if it's enough for the palace roses." The girl looks like as if she was about to cry, "Mommy's birthday is today and Summer still doesn't have a rose! She'll be home soon. Please tell Summer if this is enough!"**_

_**Karin could swear that she heard some of the passing staff "Awwww" at the little girl's request. It was obvious that this girl didn't realize that the palace roses are at least 3 times more than the other village roses. Luckily Mary was there. Karin beckons Mary over and whispers something to her before sending her off.**_

_**Summer blinks in curiosity. The Queen looks down at Summer, "I hope that you don't mind waiting a few minutes."**_

_**Summer shakes her head and clutches her blue dress in anticipation. **_

"_**Please tell me Summer, what does your mom do for a living?"**_

_**Summer looks up at the Queen's kind face, "Summer's mom is a baker that's bakes with Daddy. Daddy is a baker too."**_

"_**Is that so? What do they bake the most?"**_

"_**Yummy bread!" Summer puts her hands to her stomach, "It taste soooo good!"**_

_**Karin chuckles, "What's your favorite?"**_

"_**Ummm…." Summer puts her finger to her chin in deep thought, "Pumpkin!"**_

"_**Pumpkin bread?"**_

"_**Yep!" Summer smiles big than asks, "What's your favorite bread, Onee-Sama?"**_

_**Karin smiles back, "Eel bread."**_

"_**Eel bread? That's Summer's Mommy's favorite too!"**_

_**Mary came back to find the Queen and little girl talking about bread. Mary sweat drops, There's not that much of a difference between them when they find something in common to talk about…**_

_**Mary walks up and hands to the girl a bouquet of pink roses.**_

_**Summer gasps in shock, "Pretty!" Summer holds out the coin for Mary to take. Mary shakes her head, "We're having a special today. If it's your first time seeing the Queen you get the roses for free. Just make sure that you don't tell anyone where you got them from. Okay?"**_

"_**Okay! And thank you Onee-Sama!" The little girl rushes excitedly out of the room. Karin turns to one of the guards, "Send someone to make sure that she gets home safely."**_

"_**Yes, your Highness."**_

Karin smiles again at the memory, "Is there something that you want to tell me, Summer?"

Karin notices that summer is holding a basket in her small hands, "Summer brought something for Onee-Sama."

One of the guards brings the basket to Karin on the throne. Karin's opens the basket to the wondrous smell of freshly baked eel bread, "Thank you, Summer!"_ You have no idea how much I needed this right now._

Summer beams, "You're Welcome! My mommy loves the roses!"

"You didn't tell them where you got them from, right?"

"Nope! Although Mommy and Daddy wanted to know where I got them from…but Summer told them that Onee-Sama gave them to Summer to give to Mommy. Then Summer asked Daddy if Summer could give some eel bread to Onee-Sama. He said yes, but wanted to meet Onee-Sama, but Summer said that it was a secret."

"I see…"

Suddenly one of the guards said, "My Queen! There is a couple standing outside wishing to come in regarding their daughter Summer."

"Send them in."

A man and a woman in their late 20s appeared.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you here?" Summer asks in a confused voice.

"Summer!" The woman runs up and hugs her child. The father steps up and says, "My Queen. I apologize for the trouble that my daughter has caused you." Both of the parents are bowing. "We ask for your forgiveness and we shall pay for the roses."

The room went silent. The only thing that could be heard was a…. chewing sound? Both parents look up to find Karin happily munching on the bread. When she swallowed Karin said, "There's nothing to forgive. And as for payment I never asked for any in the first place, beside this eel bread is excellent! I wouldn't ask for anything more."

Relief filled the parent's faces, "We thank you for your kindness, your Highness."

"You're Welcome." Karin tried her best to look dignified, but she has had a _**bad**_ craving for eel bread. _Jeff would yell at me if he saw me eating on the job..._

Summer and her parents were dismissed. As they walked home, Summer's mom held Summer by the hand. She turns to her husband and says, "The rumors are true."

"Yeah." The father grabs Summer's other hand.

"Isn't Onee-Sama nice?" Summer asks brightly.

"Her majesty is very kind." The father replies.

"Yes. She's very kind and yet…somewhat clever. Just like how everyone says. We have a good Queen." The mother adds.

"And best of all…" Summer smiles broadly, "Onee-Sama will soon be having a Baby-Sama!"

Both of the parents laugh as they walk back home.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"This is soooo good!" Karin licks her lips and tears off another piece of bread.

"You **dare** to eat on the job?"

"Eep!" Karin slowly turns to see dark lord Jeff standing behind her, "I-It's not what you think…okay, maybe it is, b-but…!" Karin could feel the lecture coming as Jeff took a deep breath, "The job assigned to me is to make sure that you learn to do your duties as Queen!"

Karin covers her ears, _Mary...how do you put up with this?"_

* * *

**A/N****: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter about Karin slowly doing her duties as Queen. Please review. Don't worry. The next chapter we will see how far Kazune has gotten in the war. Hopefully it's almost over! **

**-Kountry101**


	23. Chapter 23: Mission

**A/N****: YAH!! I'm back with a new chapter! Please enjoy. I tried hard to make it long. That's why it took longer than I expected to update this chapter.**

**Lily****: I'm glad that you love it. Of course I'll make the ending happy. It's Karin's fairy tale after all. **

**Terra Rizka****: I love to study and read about wars in books! They're very interesting to read! Thank you for noticing that. I'm sorry. This story plot has no room for that kind of drama. It's based off of Disney's Cinderella story mixed with some war themes. I like to imagine Jin treating Kazune's and Karin's relationship in a more mature and respect way, but yet at the same time he humors it. But thank you for the honest suggestion. **

**Kaitlynn416****: Thank you so much for being patient. I hope that this chapter satisfies you. **

* * *

"There must be way that we could wound them big time," The Barbarian King is talking to himself. _At this rate the winter will finish all of us off for sure that goes for Kujyou too._ The General growls. _It seems like the enemy has gotten stronger since the death of their King. It seems that I have underestimate the new King. If it wasn't for the Kuga's helping him, we could have finished them off by now! How on earth do they seem to have a plan for every move we make!?_

"My Majesty?"

The Barbarian turns to see his first in command, also known as the General, "Yes?"

"Might I suggest something?"

"And what might that be?"

"Instead of focusing all our attention here on the battlegrounds, how about we send a handful of your best men on an outside mission?"

The Barbarian king raises an eyebrow, "And what is the goal of this mission?"

"Burn the Kujyou palace down. It will cause a great disturbance for their King."

"How do you purpose that we do this?"

The General grins and points on a map laid out before them on a nearby desk, "The Hedgewood forest. If they were to have any chance to pass the enemy they would take this route. These soldiers would need to be stealthy, that's for sure. They would have to leave at nighttime, and within a matter of days, sometime in the early morning they would reach the palace. After they burn it down, they could cause mayhem in the villages."

The King smiles in approval, "There's no way that Kujyou could ignore this for long. This could work. But I would want to lead this mission out myself. I'm sure that you would all mange without me till I come back."

"Of course, my King. I would glad take you place until you return." As the Barbarians talk more thoroughly about the mission, neither of them notices a certain servant slip out of the tent. He walks outside in a brisk pace. Trying not to look suspicious as enters his tent.

* * *

"Kuga!"

Jin snaps out of his peaceful nap, stands up, and walks to where Kujyou is, "What is so important that you bothered me during my relaxation time?"

"Take a look at this." Kazune points on the map to an area of underbrush.

Jin stares at it with a bored face, "What about it?"

"Look at where it leads to."

Jin eyes follows up the map, "It leads up behind the barbarians!"

"Yes, and if your sources are correct…"

"Which they are. I have no doubt in my spies." Jin said with the utmost confidence.

"Then we might be able to put a stop to them for once and for all."

Kazune starts to circle specific locations on the map, "If we split up our armies in half, we could have them completely surrounded from all four sides."

Jin's face brighten up, "We move in through the night. By morning, they won't know what hit them!"

"Yes! Exactly." Jin and Kazune begin to discuss the strategy in more detail, going over any obstacles and difficulties until they exhausted every possibility that they could think of. Red marks were placed on the map to show where the archers would be positioned. They continued to discuss their plans far into the cold winter night.

* * *

Here's your steed, your Highness." The Barbarian King grabs the reins and dismisses the young stable boy. He looks at the men that he picked. _Strong, stealthy, and sharp...perfect. _

"My King, Might I suggest one more thing?" The General asks with his head bowed.

"Go on." The General snaps in impatience to start the journey.

"Their Queen…. If I were you, I would think about sparing her life."

"And why would I do that? Besides making her one of my concubines. I hear that she has eyes that sparkle like that of emeralds."

"We could use her to our advantage. Imagine how this would effect Kujyou to hear that we have his woman."

"Excellent idea."

The General smiles to himself at the given praise, "I'm very sure that she will make a nice addition to your collection of foreign concubines."

"Indeed. I hear that she is quite spirited." The King breaks out into a wolfish grin, "I like a good challenge."

With an evil gleam in his eyes, the Barbarian King rides out into the night with an overflowing confidence in the mission laid out before him. But little did he know that within a few hours of the night, he would lose his entire army….

* * *

Kazune had all the hostages seated in a protective circle made of spears that his men held firmly. The enemy General was the only one tied up separately. Three times Kazune offered them terms for them to live, but each time they refused.

Kazune glared at the barbarian General in frustration, "Persuade them to surrender! Would you rather that they all die!?" The General narrowed his eyes at Kazune before turning his head away from him. Kazune knew then that their kind never surrenders.

Kazune slowly nods at Kuga. At that moment Jin nods back and delivers the signal to behead them all. Everyone seemed to draw back and stand in silence for the dead. Kazune once again turns to the living enemy in front of him, "Where is your King? Why wasn't hear to fight the war that he started?"

Kazune had been waiting for his chance to go against the main barbarian and was greatly disappointed when he didn't show.

"Ha! It's already too late!" The barbarian spats at him, "Soon he will reach your palace! Killing whomever he wishes. Taking whatever he wants." The General pauses smugly as he watches Kazune sink this urgent info in. "Your precious Queen won't be safe for long. He will take her and do as he pleases. He will make you wife do-" The General gasps sharply in pain as he felt the side of his mouth go numb as he spits out some blood.

Kazune knuckles turn red from the sudden powerful impact he inflicted. Jin could swear that Kazune's eyes went dark from their normal pale blue.

"You three!" Kazune points at some random soldiers, "Grab fours horses and get them ready **now**!" The four soldiers jump at Kazune sudden harsh voice and does as their told.

"What are you doing, Kujyou?" Jin asks.

"I have to leave now if I want to make it back in time to save Karin."

Jin could already see where this was heading.

_If I cut through here I could make it in time...barely... _Kazune could already in vision where he would cut through the forest to save time. Kazune climbs onto his horse Blaze and the other soldiers follow his movement. "Lets go!" Kazune charges into the forest in a high speed gallop.

Soon Kazune notices a black horse galloping up next to him. "Kuga? What are you doing here?" Kazune shouts over the pounding of hooves.

"What do you think? There is no way that I'm going to let you have all the fun!" Jin laughs at him. Kazune chuckles along. He should have known.

"I'm assuming that you left everything back there under control." Kazune said.

Jin smiles, "Of course. Now lets go kick some barbarian butts!"

"Yes." Kazune couldn't agree more as they both speed up their horses, leaving the other three soldiers behind, working hard to keep up.

* * *

**A/N****: Ahhh! I can't believe that I'm almost done! Ah well. At least I'll be able to finally write the sequel. I've already got the plot done for it. Yah! Please review! If you have any complaints or suggestions I'll be happy to read them and keep them under consideration. I tried to make this chapter long. How did I do?**

**-Kountry101**


	24. Chapter 24: I Love You

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the reload. I had to fix my mistake on "Sazune's" name to "Suzune". Thank you Kami ;3 () and Kaze-chan () for telling me about the misspell! Cookies for you! **

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry that it's been like 6 months since the last update. Life keeps you busy. Here's my new chapter. The final chapter for this story. Please enjoy! I try to my best to make it long. **

**ToastBandits****: Thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter will satisfy you. **

**PiposaruX3****: Thanks for the review. I hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**Carly****: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it!**

**NamineKujyou****: Thanks! I'm happy that you love it.**

**Kaitlynn416**: **Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you keep on reading it.**

**Twilights-past**: **Thank you!**

* * *

It's is very early in the morning. Not a mouse stirred. A black-armored figure is riding on a tall, muscular horse. He stops about a mile from the palace. His companions tie up the horses and head out on foot.

The guards to the palace gates could be seen. Their eyes fight to stay open from standing there all night in the bitter cold. Through the thick morning fog, the black-armored men snicker. The leader holds up two fingers pointing at the men and with a nod they acknowledge what to do.

One of the guards snaps his head up when he thought he heard something. He looks around and shrugs before leaning back against the wall. The last thing that he remembers was his partner getting whacked on the head by a giant figure before he did.

* * *

"I'm so fat and ugly…" Karin complains as Mary fluffs her pillow. Mary smiles, already use to Karin's constant complaints, unlike Jeff who couldn't handle it. Whenever Karin asked Jeff something, Jeff would try his best to give her a compliment, but for some reason Karin would burst into tears which resulted in Jeff panicking.

Mary laughs before answering, "You're not fat. It takes two to result in what has happened to you and you're certainly not ugly."

"Really?"

"Of course, Honey."

Karin's face lifts a bit and Mary turns around to lift the hairbrush off of the dresser. When she turns back around she finds Karin on the verge of tears again.

"Why isn't he here?" Karin sniffles.

Mary takes in a deep breath; _didn't we have this same conversation last night and the night before?_

"Doesn't he even care about me? Doesn't he care that his child could be born anytime now?" Angry tears threaten to come out.

Mary quickly but gentle starts to brush Karin's hair, "Oh honey, its okay. You know that Kujyou-Sama loves you very much."

"Yeah I know…but still…is he okay? I've haven't heard from him in weeks. He could be….He could be…" Karin's breathing starts to pick up as she fights the tears back.

"Shhh…." Mary shushes Karin comfortably, "Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be home soon. Trust me. Trust your husband. Okay sweetie? Can you do that for me?"

"Hmm-hm." Karin responds.

"Now calm down. You wouldn't want that baby to come out now, right?" Karin's breathing starts to slowly become normal, "Yeah you're right."

"Now that's better." Mary smiles in improvement, "Now you stay here and rest. I'll be right back, okay?"

"It's not like I can move much anyway." Karin mumbles as Mary moves for the door. Karin frowns as dampness came upon her, "I feel wet."

Mary opens the door; she sticks her head out and froze. The halls were bare and empty of people, but that's not why she froze. Around the corner tall dark shadows appeared. They held weapons in their hands and they look nothing like friendly.

Mary's face paled as she slowly closes the door. Karin's glances at Mary, "Aren't you going to leave?" When Karin saw Mary's face she knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Karin asks while trying to get out of bed. In her night gown she stood, big and glowing.

"You're highness. We must leave now!" Mary replies in a scared, hushed voice.

"Why?"

"We don't have time. They could be here any moment!"

"Who? Mary, what's going on?" Karin could feel herself getting agitated

"There no time! We must-"

"Mary!" Karin could feel her queenly duty kick in. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on. As _**Queen**_ I demand you to tell me what is going on."

Mary's eyes widen as if she's seeing Karin for the first time. Karin's eyes no longer held tears, but one of a burning passion to know. Her stance was one of royalty and her head held high as the strong queen that everyone knows her to become. Mary starts to explain when two large men burst into the room. Mary screams when the door had kicked opened. The larger man cocks his head at Mary. The other man nods and grabs Mary, gagging her and tying her up.

Karin's temper flares. "Who are you?" She hisses with venom dripping from her voice.

The leader grins at Karin. Her body was trembling in anger. He slowly takes a step forward and Karin took a step back each time that he did, "I'm assuming that you are Queen Karin Kujyou?" The man waits for a confirmation. Karin felt her back hit against the wall. This was as far as she could back up from him. "State your business." Karin's snaps.

"Tsk, tsk….such a harsh voice coming from such a beautiful woman." The man had his hand raised as if to touch her face, when suddenly he jerks it back. "You remind me of a dog back up in a corner. If I was to touch you right now, you might bite me." He chuckles at the thought. Karin didn't find it funny at all. More like it was ironic seeing how that's exactly what she felt like.

The man stops laughing as he notices the glare that Karin gave him. He stares back into the cold, green, but beautiful eyes, and says, "I'm the one that killed your Father-in-Law."

Karin could feel the barbarian's eyes search her face for a reaction, but the only thing that Karin felt was a sharp kick in her stomach. She intakes a sharp breath. The barbarian backs away. Karin grabs the side of her dresser for support while her other hand held her stomach.

"It's such a pity that you're carrying that boy's child." The barbarian snares.

"This changes my plans quite a bit," He sighs.

Karin could feel something metal on the dresser. She grabs it and hides the scissors behind her back.

"Now I'll have to steal you and raise the kid…I wonder how Kujyou will feel years later when I've raised his child against him." An evil smile crawled up his face.

"My husband won't give up. He'll come for me and kill you!" Karin said this with such fierceness that the man paused before laughing.

"My, my…such fury…' The barbarian leans in and sniffs her hair. Karin could feel her whole body stiff in repulsion.

"Hmmm….to be honest…I would think that if a man really cared for his wife and child…that he would make sure that they were safe before he left….and you are a beauty I must admit…"

The moment that Karin felt his hand wanders up to her face, she clutched the scissors tightly, and with all her might, she stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" The man backs away in pain while grabbing his shoulder. "You bitch!"

He grabs his sword from his side, and starts to approach her with the back side of the sword so that he could knock Karin out when another sword quickly intercepts them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Yells a furious voice.

"Kazune-Kun!?" A mixture of relief and shock flows through Karin. The man holding Mary fell to the ground, revealing Jin as the savior.

The air around Kazune seemed to simmer with barely suppressed rage in his stance. The barbarian had an amused grin on his face, but his eyes showed fire.

"Hmm…we finally meet…Shall we begin, Kujyou?" The barbarian begins to slowly circle, Kazune matches each step without breaking the murderous glare between them.

Karin could do nothing, but watch in horror. She knew that Kazune wanted to do this with every fiber of his being. There was no way she could stop him. He could be killed right in front of her eyes if he made just even one wrong move. Karin looks at Jin to see what he would do to help. Jin's whole attention was on Kazune. His arms were folded. Jin knew better then to get in the middle of this fight.

For several long moments the Barbarian moved into a wide arc around Kazune, and then suddenly he struck. Kazune blocks and both of them pull back quickly. Kazune attempts a stab at his throat. The barbarian's sword swept Kazune blade from doing so. Both were deadly accurate in their attacks, and both were skilled in their defensive blocks.

The barbarian's eyes were alight with laughter. He was strong and confident in this duel. His natural fighting skills had been polished by years of experience, while the young man in front of him was nothing but a boy in comparison. He leans in close and struck Kazune across the face with the hilt of his sword.

Kazune hardly flinches and replies by drawing blood from the Barbarian's lip with the tip of his sword. Both of them break away from each other once more. The barbarian slowly wipes the bloods from his mouth and laughs harshly, "It's been a while since I've seen my own blood." Kazune's face stays hard even though there is stream of blood rolling down the side of his head from where he was hit.

Anger vividly arose in the Barbarian. Using the advantage of his height the Barbarian now closes in on Kazune ruthlessly, forcing Kazune to defend himself from the vicious attacks. Kazune was getting tired, but so was the enemy, especially since the enemy had lost blood from the puncture wound on his shoulder. Sweat trickled down into Kazune's eyes and he couldn't even risk a moment's break of concentration to wipe it away, unless he wanted to become chopped liver. The Barbarian had Kazune back up into a corner, their swords pushed against each other in a fight to break them apart.

If Kazune fell so did his kingdom. He would fail his people…and lose everything that he has…including Karin…his beautiful, beautiful Karin. Kazune's eyes fall to where Karin stood on the floor. His eyes locked with hers. Tears are running down her face. Her lips moved, mouthing, "Don't die. Please don't die. I don't want to lose you again…I **love** you, Kazune-kun."

Jin was totally focused on duel that when Karin's arm suddenly grasped his that his eyes widen. A sharp pain shock Karin. Her hand holds her stomach as she swallows a cry. When Kazune heard Karin whimper, it brought him back into reality. He couldn't just leave her alone. If he died Lord knows what will happen to Karin and his child.…there was no way _**in hell**_ that all the hard work that he had done to come back to Karin would go to waste.

Jin helps Karin to the ground. Before he could ask, "I'm okay. I'm okay…" Karin assured him while wincing a bit. The barbarian raises his sword about to send a deadly blow to Kazune when Kazune sways aside and the barbarian's sword clangs loudly against the stone floor.

"No! You will not take the life that I have away from me!" Immediately Kazune's sword struck into the Barbarian's back like lighting made of steel. A sharp gasp could be heard from the Barbarian's mouth before his body gradually fell to the floor.

Silence fell into the room, only Kazune's panting could be heard as he tries to slow down his heartbeat from the adrenaline rush. Realization flickers across Kazune's face, "It's over…It's finally over…" He whispers to mainly himself.

"Ahhhhh!" A high-pitched scream came from Karin. Kazune rushes over to her and cups one hand to her face, "What's wrong?!"

"The baby's coming…the baby's coming!!!" Karin cries out loud. Mary who is snapped out of her daze already has gathered some cloths. Kazune and Jin move out of the way as Mary inspects Karin. "Her water has been broken for some time now…."

"What!?" Shouts Kazune and Jin at the same time, "What does that mean?"

"The baby is coming! Now both of you help me get her onto the bed!" Both the boys quickly rush to help. "On the count of three…one…two…three!" Karin is slowly laid on the bed. Sweat covers her forehead, "Kazune-Kun…Kazune-Kun…"

"I'm right here." Kazune grabs her hand and wipes away a few strands of hair from her forehead. Jin slowly walks out of the room. _Hmm…well there's no need for me to stay for this event._

"Don't leave me…alone…please don't leave me." Karin whispers right before another contraction shot through her. "Ahh!" Karin's presses her lips together tightly and clutches the sheets on the bed and Kazune's hand as she holds back the scream.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Kazune reassures her while panic surges through him each time she yells out.

"Karin, sweetheart." Says Mary, "The baby is almost here. Just a little bit more."

Karin nails dig deeper into Kazune's hand. He didn't mind though….he had lost the feeling in it a long time ago. Karin lets out one last bloody scream before another fills the air. "Whhaaaaaaaa!"

"It's a boy!" Mary exclaims.

"A…boy…it's a boy." Karin whispers out of breath. Mary hands over the little bundle to Karin's already stretched out arms. "He's so beautiful…." Karin looks at him carefully. The shape of his face…and those golden locks…. "He looks just like his father." She says with satisfaction smile.

Suddenly the baby eyes open at the sound of his Mother's voice. Karin gasps. Now it was Kazune's turn to smile. Kazune kisses Karin on her forehead and whispers in her ear saying, "That may be, but he has his mother's gorgeous emerald eyes."

"So what's the little Prince's name?" Mary asks.

Kazune looks at Karin. Karin smiles lovingly down at her child. "Suzune. Suzune Kujyou."

Kazune smiles, "Perfect."

Karin looks up at Kazune with tears in her eyes, "We did it Kazune-Kun."

He leans in and whispers, "I love you."

Karin blinks her eyes to clear the moisture, "I love you too." She says before sharing a tender kiss with her beloved one, locking in their love for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N****: YAH!!!! I finished! *Phew* It has been over a year since I have started this fanfic. I give a big thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me till the end. If it wasn't for all the encouraging reviews and reminders I would have never made it this far. Thank you. *Bows***

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel, but don't hold your breath on it. I really want to rewrite all my stories first someday.**

**Once again thank you all!**

**Please Review!**

**-Kountry101 **


End file.
